Siempre te esperare
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy después de haber esperado a Natsu por seis largos años tiene que hacer una misión clase S, en donde encontrara un llave con extrañas escrituras. Pero al empezar su viaje de regreso al gremio se encuentra con Natsu ... que sucederá si quieres saberlo ven y lee :D
1. Rencuentro

Por favor compasión este es mi primer fic asi que no critiquen de mala manera sus comentarios son bienvenidos con mucho gusto así que a

LEER!

Capitulo 1

Encuentro inesperado

Llegue al lugar acordado, después de tres meses viajando para poder encontrarlo al fin había llegado pero no parcia haber nada, solo era una cueva oscura. Camine hacia el interior, pero no se veía nada, invoque a Loke para que me iluminara el camino. Al final de la cueva había una especie de maletín, me acerque lentamente para verificar que había en su interior y para mi sorpresa había una gran llave con escrituras antiguas, de color bronce con detalles en dorados. Al parecer había terminado mi misión, me dispuse a llevarla al gremio pero al tocarla una luz segadora me izo caer al suelo. Loke con el poder mágico de la llave desapareció y quede yo media mareada, me pare en posición de ataque pero lo único que vi fue la llave brillando levemente. No quise prestarle mucha atención al brillo que poseía la extraña llave así que me encamine lo más rápido que pude al gremio. En el camino me pille con noticias de Natsu y Happy al parecer como siempre estaban metidos en líos.

No recuerdo hace cuanto ya que ellos se fueron, parece que ya van seis años desde aquel día en que decidieron ir a buscar a Igneel.

Flash Back

Lucy…- su mirada estaba oscurecida y daba la impresión de que estaba apunto de llorar- voy a hacer una misión.

Mmm… yo también tengo que hacer una, tengo que pagar la renta de…-Natsu me interrumpió, lo mire extrañada.

No voy a hacer ese tipo de misiones Lucy- no entendía a que se refería? Acaso iba a deshacer el equipo?

Me voy a ir a buscar a Igneel… y no creo que vuela en un largo tiempo- estaba tan sorprendida por su decisión que no supe que decir- lo siento Lucy pero no te puedo llevar… es muy peligroso

P-pe-ro- tartamudee- pero porque no puedo? Somos un equipo- sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar- v-v-va…mos Natsu no me puedes dejar sola- Natsu izo puños con sus manos y bajo a un más su cabeza, mientras yo lo a sujetaba por la bufanda zarandeando desesperada- Tu no puedes irte!- en el momento en que dije eso, se dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana de mi casa.

Fin Flash Back

En ese momento había quedado devastada, ya nada tenia sentido para mí y aunque nunca le dije lo que sentía por él, estaba segura de que lo sabía. Pase semanas deprimida yo diría que hasta hoy estoy deprimida, hubieron momentos que estuve tan mal que me hospitalizaron por deshidratación. Todos en el gremio se preocupaban por mí pero yo estaba en una burbuja de soledad y tristeza que no me daba cuenta de nada. Pasaron meses hasta que volví a ser la de antes, bueno casi, porque ya no hablaba mucho ni tampoco me reía, Erza y yo hicimos un equipo, me enseño a requipar armas poderosas, con Levy descubrimos una forma de comunicación mental según nuestros poderes, Gray se ofreció para enseñarme magia de hielo, según yo fue la que mas me costó aprender, Pero la primera en enseñarme una magia diferente fue Mirajane, ahora me podía transformar en personas diferentes lo cual me ayudaba mucho en las misiones de espionaje, Totomaru me ayudo con la magia de fuego, era complicada pero la aprendí con facilidad. Wendy por su parte me enseño a curar heridas pero no más de eso ya que era muy complicado. Había logrado mucho, pero seguía en una depresión o más bien en un abandono de mi misma.

Me había vuelto una maga clase S, y el consejo estaba considerando volverme una de los diez magos santos, pero nada me importaba. En los últimos cinco años mi vida consistía en solo trabajar para así no poder pensar mucho, esta era una misión clase S. Y Mirajane, la nueva maestra del gremio, me la había encomendado ya que la llave era muy importante, no me dio muchos detalles pero acepte.

Cuando iba de vuelta por un bosque frondoso, con solo un sendero como guía. Escuche que se acercaba una persona, rápidamente me transforme, con el poder que Mira me había enseñado. Ahora era una chica de pelo corto y negro, con una falda plisada y detalles en dorados, una polera blanca y un bolero dorado. En las manos no llevaba el maletín pues estaba muy destruido como para usarlo, por eso me lleve la llave en las manos pero envuelto en unas vendas blancas. Para mi sorpresa era Natsu el que se acercaba, iba con Happy volando a su lado, iban riendo felizmente. Me paralice y casi pierdo la transformación, el al mirarme se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y luego se fijo en la llave que llevaba conmigo. Se paralizo igual que yo y miro a Happy con seriedad, el aludido asintió con la cabeza. Se pusieron en guardia, mirando la llave como si fuera su presa. Rápidamente caí en la cuenta de que era eso lo que estaban buscando.

-Porque tienes esa llave?- me pregunto cortante y frio- no me importa si eres mujer… esa llave va a ser mía!- estaba paralizada, pero no asustada- DAMELA!- exigió, yo retrocedí porque no quería pelear contra el.

-no te la daré…- en ese momento encendió sus puños con fuego, cuando reaccione ya estaba corriendo hacia mi, sin darme cuenta empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude llegando a un claro que estaba cercano al sendero.

-No corras, cobarde!- estaba muy enojado, eso se notaba- acaso no quieres pelear debilucha?- tenia una sonrisa siniestra que nunca ante había visto en el, por una parte tenia miedo de hacerle daño y por otra estaba sorprendida por la coincidencia de que nos encontráramos, coincidencia será eso o… MIRAJANE!, fruncí el seño.

-baje la cabeza y apreté la llave contra mi pecho- no quiero hacerte daño- susurre, pero el me escucho y solo rio para luego correr hacia mi con un puño encendido- supongo que no tengo mas opción- dije mientras hacia que la llave desapareciera y requipara una katana con mango rojo. Natsu al ver que la llave desaparecía se desespero y ataco con más fuerza, esquive con facilidad. Para luego atacar con mi katana, pero el la rompió, por lo visto él también se había vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo, retrocedí en una pirueta decidiendo ocupar la magia de Hielo- Ice Maker Lance- Natsu al ver ese tipo de magia se paralizo al instante, logrando que mi ataque diera en el blanco, usando fuego ice que chocara contra un árbol revotando y cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente, requipé un traje verde, que era casi como un traje de baño y dos coletas.

-Quien eres?- me pregunto mientras me acercaba a él, levanto la vista tratando de pararse- Happy… aléjate, ella es peligrosa- cuando dijo eso me sentí terrible, no podía creer que me tuvieran miedo.

-Yo…- sin darme cuenta un lagrima apareció en mi mejilla y con ella sollozos audibles. Natsu y Happy me miraron sorprendidos- Lo siento mucho Natsu!- caí en al piso ruidosamente, seguía manteniendo mi transformación, pero mi poder mágico estaba casi al limite.

-Pero que mierda? Como sabes mi nombre?- se paro como pudo y volvió a encender su puño, pero esta vez dudo antes de atacar- entrégame la llave.

-No… no puedo- mire hacia donde se encontraba y con un salto quede frente a el- no te acuerdas de mi? – le susurre al oído, en ese instante me dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que yo saliera volando y perdiendo mi transformación. Quede inconsciente.

Prov Natsu.

-Happy… vamos a encontrar esa llave para poder ir a buscar a Igneel- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Aye!- me contesto con la misma alegría.

-Y así poder volver con ella, pensé- Y tu vas a poder ver a Charle- nos reímos juntos, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que había una chica en frente de nosotros, era linda y con buena figura, pero parecía una niña, nos miraba sorprendida yo diría que asustada, pero me di cuenta de al algo importante, ella tenia la llave. Me paralice al igual que ella, Como la había conseguido?, bueno no importa de todas formas la llave tenia que ser mía. Mire a Happy para cerciorarme de que de verdad fuera la llave, él asintió.

-me puse en guardia y le pregunte lo mas frio que pude- Porque tienes esa llave?... no me importa si eres mujer… esa llave va a ser mía!- no estaba dispuesto a perder la llave por esa pequeña niñita, necesitaba esa llave con urgencia si quería volver a ver a Igneel y a Lucy, la chica parecía estar paralizada- DAMELA!-le dije con brutalidad y muy enojado, retrocedió y me dio la impresión de que se iba a poner llorar

-no te la daré…- encendí mis puños, empecé a correr para poder atacar esa chica me sacaba de quicio, pero antes de que mi golpe chocara contra ella, empezó a correr. Cobarde como puede hacer eso tiene que enfrentarse a mi maldita sea, pensé.-No corras, cobarde!- toda la rabia y desesperación que había juntado en estos seis años se junto y salió a flote sin mi permiso- acaso no quieres pelear debilucha?- sonreí con malicia, al parecer me tenia miedo, y eso me gustaba era un punto a mi favor. Vamos maldita se ataca, pensé.

-no quiero hacerte daño- susurro, el solo pensarlo me izo reír, como una niñita tan pequeña me iba a hacer daño eso era ilógico, corrí hacia mi oponente con un puño encendido- supongo que no tengo mas opción-

Mientras dijo eso, la llave desapareció dejando en su lugar una katana con mango rojo, la desesperación apareció en mi, tenia que encontrar esa llave o si no… no quiero ni pensarlo, era la única opción que me quedaba para poder volver a ver a Igneel. Ataque con mucha más fuerza, ella me esquivo, era buena, tenia que ser precavido. Ataco con la katana, la cual tenia mucho poder y con mucho esfuerzo la rompí, estaba muy impresionado por la destreza de aquella chica, retrocedío en una pirueta. Luego ocupo magia de hielo lo cual me extraño mucho por que podía ocupar mas de un tipo de magia y lo hacia a la perfección.

- Ice Maker Lance-

Al escuchar esas palabras se me pasaron imágenes del idiota de Gray y del gremio, los extrañaba demasiado. Pero un fuerte golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, había chocado con el piso y la chica rápidamente ocupo magia de fuego!, esperen magia de fuego? Como es posible, la única persona que había visto que ocupara ese tipo de magia había sido Totomaru y esa magia era muy difícil de aprender, a él le tomo veinte años en perfeccionarla y esta chica de no mas de dieciséis años lo hacia mejor que él, eso era imposible. Sentí como un gran poder mágico chocaba contra mi pecho y choque con un árbol caí casi inconsciente, requipó un traje verde muy seductor. (…xD lo se…. Como puede estar pensando en eso, cuando esta en medio de una pelea.. ilógico no?)

-Quien eres?- me pregunte, ella se estaba acercando cada ves mas y yo estaba preocupado por Happy no me lo perdonaría si le llegaba a pasar algo a mi compañero así que era mejor que se alejara, me trate de parar como pude pero no lo logre- Happy… aléjate, ella es peligrosa!- su mirada era triste y en sus ojos café chocolate aparecieron una pequeñas lagrimas, que me hicieron acordar de Lucy cuando me fui y ella quedo llorando.

-Yo…- dijo mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y luego unos sollozos que me eran muy conocidos. La miramos sorprendidos, por que se supone que llora, esta es una pelea, no hay que tenerle compasión a su oponente- Lo siento mucho Natsu!- cayo en el piso, yo abrí mis ojos de par en par, como sabía mi nombre?. Esto no me estaba gustando, su olor se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Necesitaba saber quien era ella.

-Pero que mierda? Como sabes mi nombre?- dije tratando de averiguar algo, porque la intriga me estaba matando por dentro me pare con dificultad y volví a encender mi puño- entrégame la llave.

-No… no puedo- me estaba enfermando que no me la entregara, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar ella de un salto quedo muy seca de mi y me susurro al oído- no te acuerdas de mi? – sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo como cuando Lucy me tocaba ase mucho tiempo ya. No la conozco… que se supone que le diga, pero lo que sabia era que ella tenía la llave, así que le di un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que saliera volando y en ese instante una luz la cubrió dejando ver su verdadera forma… era Lucy. Quedo inconsciente. Happy se acercó volando, ya que yo me había quedado estático al ver con quien había peleado en realidad.

-Natsu!- dijo muy preocupado sacándome de mi estado de shock corrí hasta donde estaba mi compañero- Natsu… ella esta bien pero esta muy helada y la noche se acerca, será mejor que hagas una fogata- Happy estaba junto a ella tratando de despertarla. Y yo me fui a buscar un poco de leña.

Como era posible que la Lucy que yo conocí hace seis años se allá vuelto tan poderosa, había ocupado la requipación, la magia de Hielo, la de Fuego, y hasta la transformación a la perfección, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que no me allá dicho que era ella y hubiera preferido pelear conmigo. No lo entendía quizás todavía seguía enojada por que me allá ido sin ella, pero seguía sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado. Pensándolo mejor ella parecía triste cuando peleaba, y no quería pelear de seguro se había contenido… esperen si se contuvo y aun así me dio una paliza… cual es su verdadero poder! – Aaaa! – me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, me resignaba a ser menos fuerte que ella. Volví envuelto en mis pensamientos, encendí el fuego. Happy seguía mirando a Lucy muy preocupado que ahora estaba acostada cerca del fuego, ninguno hablaba estábamos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que Lucy se empezó a despertar.

-Lucy?... estas bien?- pregunto Happy acercándose mas a ella, yo los miraba un poco alejado- Vamos Lucy… contéstame, estoy preocupado- bajo la cabeza apunto de ponerse a llorar, pero Lucy coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes estoy bien…solo- frunció el seño en forma de dolor, yo reaccione casi parando me al instante pero se sentó y con una mano que había empezado a brillar empezó a curarse las heridas- solo necesito hacer esto- sonrió ampliamente cuando había terminado, sin que nosotros dos saliéramos de nuestro asombro.

-Waa! Lucy… aprendiste la magia de Wendy- ella asintió feliz- nosotros con Natsu también aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas- al escuchar mi nombre bajo la cabeza triste, pero rápidamente se levanto de un salto.

-Lo siento por lo de antes… en realidad no quería pelear con ustedes- entonces tenía razón ella se contuvo cuando peleo conmigo maldita sea.

-tch- solté medio enojado.

- pero… me tengo que ir…- miro a Happy que se había puesto triste por lo que había dicho- bueno… REQUIPAR!- ahora tenia una falda plisada color azul opaco y a un lado sus llaves, un peto blanco y una chaqueta roja.

-Waa! Lucy aprendiste a requipar igual que Erza-san- la reacciones de ese gato me empezaban a dar rabia. Happy la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos y Lucy tenia una gotita detrás de la cabeza un poco avergonzada- ne ne quédate un ratito mas y enséñanos que más has aprendido-Lucy lo dudo un poco pero al ver a Happy tan emocionado acepto.

-Bueno…que quieres que agá?- pregunto un poco incomoda todavía sin querer mirarme a la cara.

- Sabes usar hielo?- pregunto Happy muy emocionado, ella asintió y al instante izo un pequeña figura de Charle- Waa! Que lindo…- Happy se ruborizo un poco y pregunto- Me la puedo quedar?

-Lucy rio- claro pero déjame hacerla de nuevo para que no se derrita- con un nuevo movimiento de manos lo izo de nuevo y se lo entrego- toma…mmm parece que el fuego se esta apagando- dijo mirando hacia este.

-Nat…- me iba a decir a mi que lo prendiera de nuevo pero antes de que lo hiciera ella ya lo había hecho-Pe…PE….PERO COMO?- la miraba tan sorprendido, yo en cambio ya sabia que podía hacer eso.

De repente se sobresalto al ver que ya se había oscurecido, y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsa, estaba casi desesperada, Happy y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas. Luego ella se paro y con una especie de pluma, en el aire hizo una estrella y círculos a su alrededor, con una dedo empezó a mover unos círculos en su interior. Luego apareció una imagen borrosa.

-LEVY? ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto asustada, luego una explosión izo que la imagen se cortara. Nosotros mirábamos el suceso medio aturdidos- MIERDA…

- Que pasa?- pregunte ahora yo preocupado, me miro dudando un poco si decirme o no- Vamos Lucy contesta que pasa?- se llevo una mano a la frente.

- Levy y Gray están en peligro… necesito alcanzarlos- requipó la llave de antes- lo siento me tengo que ir, iba a empezar a correr en dirección del bosque pero yo la sujete del brazo- suéltame necesito ir a salvarlos!- grito molesta.

- No te puedo dejar ir… por que esa llave que tienes ahí es la única forma de encontrar a Igneel- me miro muy sorprendida, parece que de verdad no sabia que la necesitaba para eso- te acompañaremos después veremos que asemos con eso- apunte hacia la llave, asintió. Iba a empezar a correr hacia el bosque como lo había hecho ella antes pero me detuvo y a Happy también- Que pasa?... tenemos que apresurarnos.

- Están muy lejos, ellos se encuentran en el otro extremo de Fiore corriendo nunca los alcanzaremos a tiempo – la mire extrañada, como se suponía que íbamos a ir a salvarlos?.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunte curioso. Pero no me contesto y con las manos dibujo líneas extrañas en el aire- que se supone q…- Happy me interrumpió y con la mirada me dijo que me callara y observara lo que Lucy hacia. Unas letras antiguas de color plateado aparecieron en sus ojos, me asuste un poco, pero me di cuenta de que era un conjuro o algo así. Luego empezó a susurrar.

-Ima ni koto ito… naka tsumi chi ka *-*- estiro sus manos en dirección hacia mi, yo las agarre sintiendo su calor y un deseo de tenerla en mis brazos que tuve que reprimir al instante, miro hacia arriba cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo- Kyuru ki… nau! *-*- luego una luz segadora nos envolvió y aparecimos a la orilla de un lago en donde se reflejaba una luna llena- Muy bien ahora a buscar a Levy- se dio media vuelta, pero yo la agarre por la muñeca intentando guardar el momento que había esperado hacia tanto, tenerla en mis brazos.

-Lucy...- se dio media vuelta y en ese momento no aguante mas, la acerque a mi cuerpo lentamente para abrazarla, ella parecía estar muy nerviosa. La abrace como si no hubiera mañana – Lucy yo… te extrañe demasiado- me aleje un poco para ver su cara que en ese momento estaba muy roja, le sonreí y me empecé a acercar para así al fin poder darle el beso que ase tanto tiempo había deseado.

Continuara \(O/O)/ (/ . \)

estare subiendo los viernes lo mas probable :D y manden mensajes, si esq les gusto o si es que no les gusto T-T


	2. Sentimientos Renaciendo

Lo siento tanto por no actualizar es que estaba llena de pruebas la semana pasa y en solo dos días la inspiración solo me alcanzo para la mitad de este cap, y en el fin de semana tuve mi súper fiesta de cumple así que no pude… estaba demasiado concentrada en mi nuevo pololo que no me alcanzaba la cabeza como para terminar el fic…(perdón por meter mi vida privada pero estoy tan Feliz)

NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS Y… DISFRUTREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HAY LES VA :D

Capitulo 2:

Sentimientos renaciendo.

Un calor intenso en mis mejilla se empezó a sentir ante el suave tacto de las manos de Natsu, con una agarraba mi cara suavemente y la otra en mi cintura, todo esto me dejo aturdida pero me hicieron sentir sorprendentemente frágil y sin fuerza para impedirlo, lo más seguro de todo eso es que sus intenciones iban dirigidas hacia un solo lado. En esos momentos sus ojos se posaron en los míos, me miraban con pasión y deseo al igual que yo a él, nunca en mi sano juicio pensé ver a ese chico de cabellera rosada mirarme con tanto apetito pero lo disfrutaba mucho. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestra necesidad de ese beso que los dos esperábamos hace ya demasiado tiempo, un deseo inigualable que se había apoderado de nuestros cuerpos y por ende de nuestras acciones. Sentí como su respiración chocaba con mis labios, como mi corazón latía aceleradamente y mis piernas empezaban a tiritar un poco. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando un al otro hasta que la distancia entre nosotros ya era mínima. Pero antes de que pudiéramos reducir a nada el espacio que nos separaba, un gatito azul llego volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde nos encontrábamos, para interrumpir y decir:

- Lucy!... Levy esta…- respiraba agitado y en su rostro se podía ver sincera preocupación, me separe al instante y corrí hasta donde se podía ver una gran columna de humo, Natsu venía detrás de mi con el mismo apuro que yo.

Detuve mi carrera justo en la cima de un pequeño cerro, en donde podía ver todo el panorama. Quede paralizada por lo que estaba viendo era totalmente imposible, la mansión Heartfillia estaba completamente destruida, en los jardines se veían columnas de humo gigantescas, las torres que estaban a cada costado de la misma casa se hallaban en el suelo y en el centro solo estaba la fachada ya que todo hacia atrás estaba destruido o quemado. Trate de no pensar mucho en mi padre ya que el debería encontrarse hay, así que me propuse buscar a Levy con mucha urgencia, Natsu que estaba en shock reacciono y también la empezó a buscar.

La encontré detrás de un árbol, estaba recostada en el. En estado de inconsciencia con leves raspones por todas partes pero lo más grabe es que tiene una herida bastante profunda en su brazo derecho. Me siento impotente ya que Wendy nunca que enseño a curar heridas tan grabes. Natsu llego corriendo donde nos encontrábamos al ver a Levy en ese estado apretó las manos en puños muy enfadado, sin darme cuenta ice el mismo gesto pero con la diferencia de que yo solté un par de lagrimas de impotencia.

-Me pare todavía mirando a Levy- Tch-luego gruñí por lo bajo pero Natsu me escucho.

- Lucy…- me miraba muy preocupado, coloco su mano en mi hombro tratando de ayudar en algo pero la única forma de ayudarme era haciendo que el maldito bastardo que le había hecho eso a mi amiga pagara y muy caro- ESPERA!... MIRA HAY!- me dijo apuntando a un lugar un poco alejado, asiendo que me sobresaltare- ay alguien ahí- frunció el ceño.

Me di cuenta de que era un hombre de pelo negro y que estaba sin camisa. Natsu se dirigía a pegarle pero yo lo detuve con la mano, me miro extrañado. Pero yo no lo mire si no que me dedique a observar al sujeto extraño y caí en la cuenta de que Gray también estaba con Levy en esta misión.

-Gray…- susurre, colocándome las manos en mi boca por la impresión. El chico estaba casi igual de mal que mi amiga peli azul.

-Que dijiste?- me pregunto Natsu, confundido pero yo no le respondí y salí corriendo hacia la dirección de Gray- hay Lucy espera es peli- pero no lo deje terminar, trato de agarrar mi muñeca, pero rápidamente me zafé de esta.

-Gray!…- grite lo que mas pude esta vez, gray me miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. corrí hasta alcanzarlo y salte encima de el con mucha alegría- Gray por dios que bueno que estés bien por que lo estas cierto? Quien te izo esto? Porque no me dijeron que viniera? Has visto a mi papa? Quieres que te ayude a levantar? No no mejor los tele transporto si eso hare…- estaba muy sobresaltada y no dejaba hablar a gray, pero el me interrumpió.

-Lucy…- lo mire con una sonrisa- sé que estas muy feliz pero… podrías quitarte de encima- lo mire un poco extrañada pero cuando me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba encima de el me ruborice a mas no poder y me quite de encima- a si esta me…- levante la vista que en ese momento tenia en el suelo por la vergüenza, sus ojos estaban apretados fuertemente por el dolor. Me levante rápidamente y lo ayude a hacer lo mismo.

Natsu estaba todavía con Levy y cuando llegamos me miraba extrañamente enojado, _porque seria? _Me pregunte pero ese no era momento para eso. Ayude a que Gray se sentara cerca de Levy para luego empezar a dibujar los signos para la tele transportación.

-Lucy… cuantas veces haz ocupado la tele transportación hoy?- pregunto Gray, yo me encogí de hombros ya que si le decía que con esta eran dos no me dejaría hacerlo nuevamente.

-Con esta van a ser dos- dijo repentinamente Natsu, que hasta ese momento no había querido hablar y por lo tanto Gray no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Miramos hacia la dirección de Natsu, yo con los cachetes inflados en forma de enfado y Gray con sorpresa.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí!- se rio ruidosamente- pero si es el cerebro de lava- le sonrió ampliamente al igual que Natsu.

-Ja! Pero si hielito esta mas débil que antes- lo miro medio enojado Natsu, mientras yo seguía haciendo el signo, gracias a que se les olvido el tema, esos dos no paraban de pelearse.

-suspire a lo cual los dos me miraron interrogantes- como en los viejos tiempos- dije con una gran sonrisa a lo que los dos se sonrojaron levemente- esperen y Happy?- mire para todos lados al igual que Natsu.

- aye...- dijo el gato cabizbajo- he estado aquí todo este tiempo pero nadie lo ha notado- bajo de un árbol cercano con la cabeza agachada, mientras nosotros nos reíamos nerviosamente con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-Hola Happy tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Gray medio incomodo fingiendo una sonrisa, el gato asintió y se sentó en una rama en lo alto de un árbol alejado de nosotros.

Luego de terminar de amar el dibujo en el aire, me dispuse a decir el conjuro. Natsu se acercó y tomo mi mano, pero en el momento en que lo hizo un escalofrió y un nerviosismo inexplicable se apodero de mi, pero al ver a Levy en ese estado retome la concentración. Gray en cambio se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lugar tratando de no ver quien sabe que cosa. Natsu sonreía triunfalmente, lo cual no entendí; Happy sobrevolaba cerca de nosotros con la cabeza agachada y un aura oscuro que salía de él, al verlo por un momento pensé que se parecía a un asesino maniático. Me estremecí aun mas.

-Ya estamos listos?- dije agarrando con mucho cuidado la mano de Levy, me sentía muy cansada y sabia que no me queda demasiado poder mágico pero tengo que salvar a mis amigos- Ima ni koto ito… naka tsumi….- no pude terminar de decir el conjuro ya que un dolor intenso en mi pecho y estomago me detuvo, el dolor se asía cada ves mas agudo, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente- yo…- mire a Natsu que al verme así solo se preocupo, no pude decir nada mas por que sentí como mis piernas se doblaban y una oscuridad me encerraba.

Prov Natsu.

-Ya vámonos listos?- note que estaba cansada y que se forzaba por mantener el circulo mágico, comenzó decir el conjuro pero no lo pudo terminar, sus ojos color chocolate se empezaban a cerrar lentamente- yo…-dijo desvaneciendo se pero antes mirándome dulcemente, la sujete para que no callera al piso preocupado la cargué y la deje cuidadosamente cerca del árbol donde se encontraban antes Levy con Gray. Sin darme cuenta la preocupación se apodero de mi, gray por su parte se coloco al lado de ella, lo mire indignado como era que se acercaba de esa forma, sin darme cuenta Lucy empezó a recuperarse pero no del todo.

Su mirada estaba un poco perdida, y su cara mostraba un cansancio enorme, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y con mucha dificultad trato de hablar. Pero Gray la paro.

-No hables Lucy- sentencio mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de esta- todo estará muy bien solo descansa nosotros veremos como solucionarlo- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de los dos, lo cual izo que toda mi sangre hirviera, no me gustaba que la tocara ella es "mía" solo MIA, pensé tratando de calmarme lo cual no resulto.

-Gracias Gray…- volteo la cabeza para mirarme profundamente a los ojos, haciendo que me estremeciera y la rabia que sentía desapareciera, la mire tiernamente- gra-gracias na- natsu- tartamudeo mientras un leve color rojizo apareció en sus mejillas.

Mi corazón iba a reventar de tanta alegría y sentía que todo en mi iba a colapsar, la quería a ella sobre todo el mundo y me di cuenta de que después de seis largos años ella seguía sintiendo algo por mi, aunque nuestra despedida fue un tanto dura y fría de mi parte.

-la culpa empezó a aparecer en mi cara y baje un poco la mirada y sin darme cuenta mis puños estaban apretados con mucha fuerza- descuida Natsu yo…- dijo la rubia pero se paro en seco haciendo que levantara la vista interesado en lo que iba a decir- yo…- ladeo la cabeza en sentido contrario a donde me encontraba y no termino la frase.

-yo… que?-pregunte un tanto ansioso, pero me di cuenta que temblaba bruscamente- por que tiemblas de esa forma Lucy? Que te pasa? Estamos preocupados- la tome por los hombros para que me contestara, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y eso me preocupo aun mas.

- te- te- te-tartamudeo- tengo mucho frío- soltó repentinamente haciendo que tanto Gray como yo cayéramos de espaldas por la sorpresa.

Me levante para ir a buscar leña, ya que Gray estaba muy malherido como para hacerlo. Volví para encender la fogata justo al lado de Lucy, pero todos estaban dormidos. Suspire, agotado me acosté justo en frete de Lucy, la observe por un rato observando su semblante tranquilo pero de repente empezó a moverse algo intranquila. Me acerque y coloque una mano en su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos repentinamente, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco.

-Natsu… todavía tengo mucho frio- me dijo con una ternura que no pude comprender del todo- podría… abrazarme?-pregunto haciendo que todo en mi diera vueltas sin parar me fui en mi mundo por un momento que ella noto- natsu? Estas bien? O… no quieres hacerlo?- pregunto un poco cabizbaja- Sali de mi mundo al escuchar esas palabras, que me hicieron querer abrazarla muy fuerte.

- Lucy…- con una mano agarre su mentón haciendo que me mirara a la cara- yo… siempre estaré para ti… eso nunca lo dudes- abrió los ojos a mas no poder. Me coloque detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, sintiendo su calor corporal, su fragancia todo su ser me lleno. La atraje con mas fuerza hacia mi.

-Natsu?-hablo repentinamente luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Mmm?-dije un poco adormilado, me sentía tan cómodo que el sueño se empezaba a apoderar de mi.

-Yo…te extrañe mucho cuando no estabas y yo todavía…- me sentía feliz pero no logre escuchar mas ya que me quede profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como Lucy me zamarreaba un poco, abrí los ojos mientras Lucy sonreía abiertamente. Me sonroje un rato pero por que el cambio de humor?... Aller me trataba tan distante y fríamente… no lo entendía del todo pero quizás todo eso tenia que ver con lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, ahora que recuerdo que no escuche todo lo que me dijo.

-coloque cara de confusión tratando de recordar lo dicho en la noche pero no pude recordarlo- Lucy que fue lo que me dijiste anoche?... solo recuerdo que me dijiste que me extrañabas- me raque la cabeza un poco resignado al hecho de recordar pero la duda no se iba.

-Agr- gruño la mire extrañado, tenia el seño fruncido y su boca apretada muy fuerte- eres un… Idiota!-se alejó de mi muy enojada, la verdad es que no entendía nada, que había pasado anoche… quizás le había dicho algo importante y él no se había ni enterado- maldita sea… y me había costado tanto decirlo… es un idiota!- maldijo entre dientes.

Gray, Levy y Happy se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente cerca del árbol, al parecer habían tenido una gran pelea, que mal que me la perdí, pensé. Me levante notando que Lucy todavía no regresaba, un poco preocupado empecé a buscarla por el bosque, me siento culpable por no acordarme pero le diré lo que siento por ella. La encontré sentada al lado de un gran árbol a la orilla de un río un poco profundo con una caña de pescar en sus manos, tenía un codo en su rodilla afirmando su cara en la mano, demasiado aburrida. Me reí divertido, se dio vuelta al instante mirando me fríamente. Lo cual izo que una pequeña punzada en mi pecho hiciera que me detuviera, la mire con tristeza mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Lo siento- dije bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzado por no acordarme- enserio… lo siento mucho- se dio vuelta sorprendida por mi disculpa, me miraba expectante- sé que por tu reacción era algo importante y me siento culpable por no recordarlo- la mire a los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo que hace muchos años que no veía- pero… te diré algo que desde que te encontré en el bosque ayer quería decirte- seguía mirando me tan atenta, pero me costaba poner mis pensamiento en palabras, suspire tratando de encontrar la fuerza que me faltaba- bueno…- comencé, mire hacia el agua un poco distraído- cuando me fui solo quería llevarte conmigo, pero me era inaceptable poner tu vida en peligro, no quería perderte y por eso preferí irme sin ti, pero por dentro mi corazón decía " quédate con ella Igneel te entenderá" nunca en mi vida tuve tanta indecisión, me fue muy difícil decidir- pare tratando de no llorar ya que el recordar sus lagrimas me partia el corazón- Luego de que ya pasaran cuatro años solo pensaba en ti, en tu sonrisa en … ti es solamente tu pero ya no podía regresar sabía que no me ibas a perdonar por lo que te había hecho- la mire ella estaba a punto de llorar y con el dorso de mi mano seque una traicionera lagrima- solo quería volver contigo abrazarte… y besarte, por eso ahora que puedo te diré todo lo que he tenido guardado en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo- pause mi discurso para juntar nuestras frente y agarrar su mano firmemente- Lucy yo te amo con todo mi corazón y no te dejare nunca mas sola- con una sonrisa me aleje de ella, esperando que dijera algo.

Prov Lucy.

- Lucy yo te amo con todo mi corazón y no te dejare nunca más sola- esas palabras llegaron tan profundamente en mi corazón, las había esperado hacia ya tanto tiempo pero… como no pudo habérmelo dicho antes?, eso hubiera sido mejor. Yo igual lo amaba a pesar de haber pasado seis años tratando de convencerme de que no era así, un perdida de tiempo en realidad, quizás podría hacerlo sufrir un poquito por mera satisfacción.

-Yo…- lo mire fijamente a los ojos tratando de verme lo mas seria posible- yo no sé que decirte, han pasado muchos años y quiero pensarlo- eso Lucy, me felicitaba mentalmente, Natsu me miro un poco dolido pero acepto. Me siento un poco mal por hacerlo pero quiero ver si su amor es verdadero como dice el.

Pescamos el desayuno y nos regresamos en donde se encontraban los chicos un poco mas recuperados. Nos miraron con reproche por no haber avisado. Preparamos el pescado menos el de Happy que los prefería así, nos empezamos a alistar para ir de regreso a Fairy pero Levy tenia heridas demasiado profundas como para caminar.

-Mmm… creo que nos tendremos que tele transportar – dije mientras todos me miraban cortantemente- hay por los mil Delioras, eso fue por que ayer ya había ocupado demasiado poder mágico pero ahora me encuentro totalmente recargada- sonreí preparando el hechizo.

-Lucy?-me hablo Gray, dándome media vuelta esperando que continuara- etto…- dijo con nerviosismo sin poder sostener mi mirada, había empezado a sudar a grandes cantidades- yo quiero que me ayudes- lo mire con sorpresa pero entendí al instante su nerviosismo, chico idiota quieres saber como declararte a Juvia verdad?, pensé embozando una sonrisa picara – es que quiero decirle a Ju… Ju- tartamudeo

- Descuida yo te ayudare cuando lleguemos- sonreía para luego continuar con lo que estaba.

Natsu estaba sentado en un rincón muy pensativo yo diría deprimido, quizás por lo que e dije, sonreí tratando de ocultarla. Quizás me pase un poco pero me encanta ver a Natsu así, preocupando se y pensando en mi eso era perfecto. Pero lo que de verdad quería ver era una escena de celos de su parte, como seria?. Tan rápido como me fue posible termine de hacer el conjuro, nos reunimos tomados de las manos, ayudando un poco Levy ya que todavía estaba muy delicada y no había parado de dormir en toda la mañana desde que había vuelto con el pescado.

Aparecimos en frente de la puerta de Fairy Tail, Natsu un poco mareado por el viaje y Gray un poco confundido.

-Aaaa…- suspire mirando la gran puerta, se sentía tan bien volver a casa respirar el ambiente y las flores de los cerezos Sakura que en ese momento estaban en flor- vamos- dije levantando una mano indicando que entráramos.

Como siempre el caos se sentía por todas partes, Lissana que había tomado el puesto de Mira se encontraba en la barra secando unas copas, Cana y Wakaba estaban aciendo una competencia de "quien bebe más" pero la pelea estaba ganada desde el inicio de los tiempos y la ganadora era únicamente Cana. Elfman estaba dando su discurso del medio día sobre "lo que es un Hombre" el cual nadie escuchaba, y así como siempre pero una figura que estaba un poco alejada de todos me llamo la atención era Klein corrí a abrazarlo lo extrañaba demasiado a ese chico le había agarrado mucho cariño, en esa misión no se me había colado por que era misión clase S, pero la mayoría de las veces iba conmigo ayudándome.

-Lucy!- grito al verme corriendo hacia él, parando se y corriendo hacia mi nos abrazamos fuertemente- te extrañe demasiado por que te tardaste tanto – me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

Prov Natsu.

Cuando llegamos Lucy corrió en dirección a un rincón, de donde apareció un chico alto del mismo porte que yo de cabellera plateada, ojos del mismo color y de tez morena, Lucy lo abrazo muy fuerte al igual que él. Sentí como la sangre se venia a mi cara y como todo la poca paciencia que tenia desaparecía en un instante, quería golpearle, asesinarlo si la seguía abrazando así. Pero la gota que rebaso el baso fue cuando le dio una beso eso izo que mi cuerpo se encendiera completamente en llamas, haciendo que Gray y Levy se alejaran un poco. Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia ellos dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida.

*Klein: se lee klain :D

Nota autora:

Que pasara con Natsu… le hará un escena de celos a Lucy? ¿ que será esa extraña llave que fue a buscar? ¿Klein tendrá otras intenciones con Lucy? ¿Lucy le dirá la verdad o esperara un poco mas?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo dejen sus reviews que me inspiran mucho ya que este capitulo lo termine al darme cuenta de que les había gustado, la inspiración llego mágicamente y termine escribiendo 2000 palabras en un hora y media así que espero que comenten para seguir inspirándome y si tienen alguna duda solo díganme.


	3. Celos

Capitulo 3

Un preguntita antes de que empiecen a leer encuentran rarito el "conjuro" de tele transportación?... la verdad es que son palabras al azar :P

Celos

Prov Natsu.

La verdad es que me revienta el solo hecho de que la mire, el fuego que me envolvía era poco comparado con todo lo que tenia adentro, acaso el mocoso no sabia que Lucy era "mía", va a pagarlo y bien caro. Ni los de Oración Seis han despertado tanta rabia en mí así que mejor será que te alejes de ella en este instante pinche cabrón o no respondo. Pensé mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia donde ellos dos se encontraban todavía abrazados.

-Lu-lu-Lucy- tartamudeo Klein, apuntando hacia mi muy asustado, ya que me envolvía un aura oscura del más puro odio.

Lucy se dio vuelta algo asustada, pero al darse cuenta de que era yo solo frunció el ceño y sin prestarme atención se dio media vuelta en dirección del chico, lo abrazo a un más fuerte que antes y deposito un peso en su mejilla. La agarre de la muñeca tirando de ella haciendo que quedara aun costado mio, la abrace por la cintura y con una fulminante mirada le hable al estúpido que la había besado.

-Mira niño estúpido…- Lucy y sin mencionar todo el gremio observaba la escena expectantes. Levante un puño encendido en fuego haciendo que el pelinegro temblara un poco- NO TE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A ELLA ESCUCHASTE!- me miro confundido para luego hablarle a Lucy, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Lucy?...- pregunto el aludido, sentí como Lucy se encogía de hombros ya que no le podía quitar la mirada al tal Klein- Aaaa…-suspiro rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- bueno no importa que tal si vamos a comer al restaurant de comida italiana?-le pregunto.

Maldita sea como me reventaba que me pasaran por alto y mas encima que le pidiera una cita frente mio, pero… a Lucy le gusta la comida italiana?, quizás el chico conocía muchas cosas de ella que yo me había perdido en mi ausencia. Me había lastimado mucho el estar lejos de ella, pero si hubiera sabido que estaba saliendo con alguien sin duda volvería para decirle a todos que ella es solamente mía.

La furia me envolvía estaba a punto de mandarle un puñetazo, pero la voz de Mira me detuvo antes de poder hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento.

-Chicos… Lucy…-su mirada era un tanto preocupante- vengan necesito hablar con ustedes- todos afirmamos con la cabeza.

Levy y Gray habían sido curados por Wendy que había crecido bastante transformándose en una adolecente con buenos atributos, en realidad solo ella había cambiado. Todo era igual que antes con acepción de que todos tenían seis años más encima. La oficina de Mira era un tanto mas femenina que antes pero nada muy notorio. Nos sentamos en unos sillones amplios de color blanco como la nieve.

-Mira se sentó detrás del escritorio apoyando los codos en este, entrelazando sus dedos y colocando su mentón encima de estas, nos miro un poco preocupada- Lo primero que les tengo que decir es que me alegro mucho que Natsu y Happy hayan vuelto- nos dedico una de sus amables sonrisas y luego giro la cabeza en dirección de Gray y Levy que estaban sentados en un mismo sillón- chicos a ustedes quiero…- bajo un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño notablemente- COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE IDIOTES!- grito haciendo que todos nos abrazáramos entre si, retrocediendo un par de metros. Se calmo e hiso señas para que nos volviéramos ha sentar- lo siento… pero no entiendo porque fueron sin pedir permiso a la mansión Heartfillia- dijo mirando a Gray.

-AAA!... pero…es que…- Gray estaba incomodo y sudaba frio, pero ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco supe por que fue todo eso de la mansión o lo de la… llave, mierda se me había olvidado mi misión. Me tense un poco al recordarlo y Lucy se dio cuenta, me miro preocupada pero luego se dio vuelta aun mas preocupada por la respuesta de Gray, como si fuera a decir algo que no le convenía-bueno… lo que paso fue que- se refregó el pelo y se acomodó- Lucy… nos dijo por una carta que algo extraño estaba pasando con su papá y se notaba preocupada, así que nos decidimos a ir nosotros, ya que ella estaba en la misión de…- Mira lo fulmino con la mirada lo cual no entendí, Gray se llevo una mano a la boca un poco asustado pero prosiguió- la cosa es que nos decidimos a ir ver que pasaba, en realidad había movimientos extraños, por eso nos infiltramos. Estuvimos casi una semana viendo como un par de hombres entraban un maletín todos los días justo a la media noche a una habitación que no pudimos entrar ya que estaba demasiado custodiada. Una tarde apareció una mujer de cabellos morados con una coleta y un vestido elegante, estuvo largo rato hablando en la oficina del padre de Lucy, pero antes de salir se escucho un grito de un hombre, al salir ella tenia una sonrisa diabólica que daba miedo- Gray al recordarlo se estremeció al igual que Levy- cuando paso al lado de nosotros que nos encontrábamos escondido en un tubo de ventilación, se paro y nos dijo "ustedes también sufrirán Fairy Tail y sobre todo la maldita malcriada de Lucy Heartfillia" se alejó caminando y diciendo algo que no terminamos de escuchar pero decía "la destruiré y me quedare con la llave para…"- todos nos paralizamos, pero la que estaba peor era Lucy que temblaba apretando sus manos en puños, Gray la miro preocupado pero continuo con el relato- Luego la mansión ardió en llamas pero antes entramos a la oficina de Jude…- bajo la cabeza agarrando valor para continuar, pero no continuo lo que desespero a la rubia que aun seguía temblando.

-QUE LE PASO A MI PAPA GRAY!- dijo parándose agitada, sabiendo la respuesta pero sin querer aceptarla.

-El estaba tirado en el piso… muerto- todos miramos a Gray espantados- Lucy … lo siento no lo pudi…- fue cortado por Lucy que grito desesperadamente cayendo al suelo ruidosamente, llorando a mares- Lucy…- bajo la cabeza al igual que todos

Me trate de acercar para consolarla pero antes de que pudiera apareció Klein que se gano frente a ella abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella correspondía al abrazo llorando aun mas. Quería tirarle del pelo y estamparlo contra la pared, pulverizarlo los celos me comían por dentro y lo sabia, pero ver a Lucy así me partía el corazón, sentí un deseo grande de poder ser yo el que la consuele, recostándola en mi pecho dejando que llore mientras acaricio su pelo con delicadeza. Pero al parecer en ese momento no era yo el indicado para hacer tal tarea. Me había perdido por seis años y entendí que no podía llegar como si nada, como si hubiéramos fortalecido nuestros lazos en esos años por que no era así, yo era el culpable de que ella allá perdido ese lazo conmigo no dejándola ir.

Me levante del sillón un poco triste y salí sin decir nada, todos me miraron preocupados incluso Lucy que estaba empapada en lagrimas, no les preste atención. Happy me siguió pero con una mirada le dije que necesitaba estar solo, se alejó entendiendo perfectamente la situación. Todos se acercaron con una sonrisa dispuestos a hacer una fiesta a lo Fairy, pero mi mirada les izo entender que no estaba para fiestas, pero que se los agradecia de todas formas, todos me saludaron para luego dejarme ir. Al salir del gremio y fuera de la vista de todos corrí hasta las afueras de la ciudad, me senté en la copa de un árbol con una pierna colgando y la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Por que Lucy…?- dije en un susurro viendo las nubes en el cielo-te necesito y tu lo sabes que es lo que puedo hacer para que te alejes de él?- verlo con él no me agradaba quería ser el que la cuidara, la protegiera, abrazara, besara y compartiera todo el tiempo con ella. Me dolía el pecho recordar como ella lo abrazaba mientras lloraba, inconscientemente me lleve una mano a donde estaba mi corazón, tratando de calmar el dolor pero fue en vano y si después de todo ya no podían recuperar esa confianza, que aria?... irse de seguro eso haría para no sufrir mas- No quiero perderte Lucy- una pequeña lagrima se escapo de mis ojos.

**Prov Lucy **

Me agarro por la muñeca haciendo que quedara aun lado de él, me abraco por la cintura, sintiendo su mano cálida y una parte de su pecho. Me sentía en el cielo cuanto tiempo había esperado para que Natsu la tratara tan protectoramente y que estuviera así de celoso?, quizás demasiado como para sopórtalo.

-Mira niño estúpido…- Natsu me estaba haciendo la escena de celos que esperaba pero por que razón no se sentía bien, quiero decirle que entre nosotros no hay nada, pero…- NO TE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A ELLA ESCUCHASTE!- lo mire sorprendida o mas bien ilusionada. Pero me interrumpió Klein que no le había prestado mucha atención a la amenaza de Natsu, que en cambio yo tenia guardada en mi cabeza con doble cerradura para que no se fuera nunca.

-Lucy?...- me llamo preguntándome con la mirada si sabia que le pasaba a Natsu, claro yo aciendo que no sabia nada me encogí de hombros- Aaaa…-suspiro rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- bueno no importa que tal si vamos a comer al restaurant de comida italiana?-me pregunto. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle la voz de Mira nos izo voltearnos en su dirección.

-Chicos… Lucy…-sabia de que quería hablar pero no quería asumirlo- vengan necesito hablar con ustedes- me dirigí inmediatamente a su oficina.

Nos sentamos en los sillones Mira reprendió a los chicos por mi culpa, pero antes de que pudiera Gray estaba contando lo sucedido en la mansión, todo era sospechoso pero me impacto cuando dijo que una señora de cabellera morada había entrado a hablar con mi padre me empecé a asustar esa señora no podía haber vuelto, era imposible después de todo lo que me había hecho y con lo que me había costado sacarla de la casa, pero fui interrumpida por cuatro palabras que me paralizaron

-grito de un hombre – dijo Gray un poco preocupado, luego ya no escuchaba todo si no palabras separadas pero que a m me calzaban perfectamente-"sufrirán… maldita malcriada… la destruiré"- sin darme cuenta había empezado a temblar, que le había hecho a mi papa esa estúpida QUE LE HABÍA HECHO!, grite en mi cabeza- entramos a la oficina de Jude…- Gray paro y eso me desesperaba que le sucedió maldita sea!

- QUE LE PASO A MI PAPA GRAY!-grite, inconsciente me había parado con la desesperación de que todo lo que por mi cabeza pasaba no se hiciera realidad.

- El estaba tirado en el piso… muerto- dijo muy bajo.

No… no eso…no! Por favor eso no!. Me había tomado casi seis años para poder tener una relación buena con mi padre no me lo podían arrebatar así y menos esa mujer, menos ella. Le había tomado demasiado cariño él era mi padre. No podían hacerme eso…

-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, esa palabra no es iba de mi cabeza "muerto", era como si me clavaran una espada cada vez que la recordaba. Me encontraba en el suelo siendo abrazada por alguien, quise pensar que era Natsu… lo necesitaba en ese momento pero un ruido detrás de mi izo que me diera la vuelta, era Natsu hiéndase de la oficina y me di cuenta de que era Klein él que me abrazaba. Su mirada izo que me doliera aun mas el pecho, estaba triste y eso se notaba quería abrazarlo… pero al hacer el intento los brazos del pelinegro que no me dejaban ir. En realidad no se despego de mí en toda la tarde. Yo seguía dolida por lo de mi padre pero ahora lo que había en mis ojos era sed de venganza. Pero la preocupación por Natsu me estaba matando quería estar con el pero Klein no me dejaba. Al día siguiente, me invito un helado conversaba animadamente pero estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos sobre todo por Natsu lo quería a mi lado pero no podía, ya tengo decidido que vengare a mi padre pero primero tengo que hacer algo con lo de ese pelirosado no aguanto no tenerlo cerca, ahora que lo pienso fue mala idea decirle que estaba confundida. Después de comer el helado me arrastro a un parque, donde nos sentamos en una banca. La verdad es que no quería verle la cara, no a él solo a Natsu. Sentí como me agarraba el hombro y me daba vuelta, nuestras caras quedaron enfrentadas, se acercó lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre su cercanía, Klein salió volando chocando contra la pared.

**Prov Natsu**

Al día siguiente me levante un poco decaído, no me apetecía ir al gremio pero debía ir. Al llegar me senté frente a la barra, recargando mi cara contra esta. Lissana me saludo amablemente a lo que respondí levantando un poco la mano, solo quería estar solo pero no podía.

-Nats…- no pudo terminar la frase por que se dedico a ver como Lucy y Klein entraban juntos, pero lo que me molestaba era que ella se dejaba. Me levante seguro de mi mismo queriendo lastimar al tipo, pero me detuvo la mirada decaída de Lucy, me lastimo sin pensarlo, ella se había vuelto en mi mundo y no lo podía negar.

Mi pecho me apretaba fuertemente, seguido de un dolor incontrolable, no quería creer que Lucy este con ese tipo pero tengo que ser fuerte y luchar por ella. No me rendiré nunca, pensé decidido. Trate de escuchar su conversación, más bien como hablaba Klein ya que ella estaba decaída y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pero el seguía hablando inconsciente de estas, la rabia se apodero de mi como era posible que sea tan inconsciente y no darse cuenta de prefería mil veces un abrazo a escucharlo hablar con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, como si nada pasara. No se cuanto tiempo hayan pasado juntos pero se observaba que no la conocía como yo a ella. Una frase me saco a la realidad.

-Lucy quieres ir a comer un helado?- pregunto, pero al instante que lo dijo la agarro de la muñeca y salió corriendo dedicándome una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Lo sabia él estaba ganando puntos con ella en mi cara, no lo podía negar pero que podía hacer, lo estaba dejando ganar, tenía que detenerlo. Tenerlo vigilado era la única opción por el momento, pero parecería un psicópata…, coloque mala cara al pensarlo, pero no podía dejar a Lucy con ese idiota y menos en el estado que estaba. MIERDA QUE ERA LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER?, grite mentalmente. Me recosté en la barra rendido, el pensar tanto me hacia doler la cabeza.

-Vamos Natsu…- levante la vista para ver quien me hablaba, la peliblanca me sonreía mientras secaba unas copas- no seas necio y síguela o si no…- se coloco un dedo en la comisura de la boca, en forma de estar imaginando- te aseguro que le dará un beso… de eso estoy segura- afirmo con la cabeza, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Las imágenes pasaron en mi cabeza como si fuera una película, "los labios de Lucy se acercaron a el del chico tocándolo suavemente, sintiendo el aroma que lo rodeaba y una impulsiva sensación de querer tener más que un beso de él…". Me pare precipitado hacia la puerta del gremio, escuchando pequeña risa de Lissana. No puedo dejar que ese chico toque a SU chica, eso no pasaría mientras este vivo, me dije a mi mismo. Corrí hasta la heladería, los encontré sentados compartiendo un helado de chocolate. Ella se veía decaída, sujetaba la cuchara con poco interés, mirando a lo lejos pensando en que sabe que cosa. El estúpido insensato que le trataba de robar a SU Lucy, hablaba animadamente como si nada pasara, mientras se comía el helado solo ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Lucy no comía ni le prestaba atención. Reprimí una carcajada, me escabullí y me senté una mesa no muy lejos de ellos para poder escuchar lo que hablaban, pero me caí en la cuenta de que me pillarían rápidamente, mire hacia todos lados un poco desesperado y encontré unos diarios, tome uno y lo coloque frente a mí. En realidad estaba haciendo el ridículo, quien hubiera pensado que YO seria capas de hacer una cosa así… y por una CHICA!, baje un poco la cabeza sintiéndome rendido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero escuche como se levantaban y salían del lugar.

Klein un poco infantil la agarro de la muñeca y la llevo a un parque cercano. Me reventaba que la tratara con tanta confianza… MIERDA como quería agarrarlo por polera y zamarrearlo gritándole que se alejara de ella. Tenía que separarlos ahora ya no aguantaba ver a ese idiota tratando de ligar con Lucy, que no lo pescaba mucho, pero se le estaba insinuando y eso es suficiente como para merecer una paliza de mi parte, incluso mirarla era pecado para el.

Se sentaron en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezo Sakura, que con el viento caían pequeñas pétalos rosados, haciendo que el ambiente sea romántico. Lucy estaba casi dándole la espalda. Y él con una mano hiso que se diera la vuelta quedando frente a frente, se acercó lentamente a ella, mirando su boca. Al instante que vi esto salí de entre unos arbusto que habían sido mí escondite por media hora, corrí hasta donde se encontraba ese idiota y con un puño lo mande a volar. Quedando medio inconsciente, me acerque.

**Prov Lucy **

Desvié la vista de Klein para darme cuenta de quien era el que lo había golpeado. Para mi sorpresa era NATSU que tenia ambos puños encendidos en fuego, con la mirada escondida por el pelo. Me sorprendí un poco pero luego de verlo un momento, una alegría se apodero de mi no por que le haya pegado a Klein si no por que él estaba hay y quizás por mí. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y una pequeña lágrima de felicidad recorrió mi mejilla.

-SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE DE ESA FORMA A MI LUCY VOY A PARTIRTE LOS HUESOS Y A CALCINARLOS HASTA QUE NADIE VUELVA A ENCONTRARTE ESCUCHASTE MALDITA SEA!- Natsu casi igual de enojado, me miro e hizo que quedara en su espalda, yo me agarre fuerte por que empezaba a correr a hacia quien sabe donde pero en sus brazos a quien le importaba me sentía cálida, protegida… COMPLETA.

Seguía un poco chocada por lo que había dicho, me había hecho la escena de celos, escuchar esas palabras en su boca se sentía muy bien. Empezó a reducir la velocidad, levante la vista ya que durante todo el camino había mantenido mi cara en su hombro disfrutando el momento, tratando de impregnarme de su fragancia. Estábamos en un lago a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un árbol muy grande, el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente junto con el frio de a noche. Me bajo con cuidado quedando mu cerca mio mirándome apasionadamente, lo mire de la misma forma tratando de controlarme y no darle un beso en ese mismo instante. Toco suavemente mi mejilla aciendo que me sonrojara levemente, junto su frente con la mía cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-Lucy… por favor ya no agás esto, me esta doliendo demasiado que este con ese tipo enserio… yo quiero que estés…- lo interrumpí con un abrazo, que había querido darle el día en que se fue, el correspondió al abrazo, rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura fuertemente -Lu…

-lo interrumpí de nuevo- después de seis años diciéndome a mi misma que te olvidaría… mira como estoy- lo mire a los ojos que estaban llenos de felicidad y en los míos aparecieron lagrimas rebeldes que lo dejaron perplejo, suspire- son de felicidad idiota- sonreí al igual que él.

Acerco su cara su cara hacia la mía, nuestros labios se unieron, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios. El beso al principio fue torpe y algo desesperado pero con el pasar del tiempo, fue cada vez mas tierno, sentí como su lengua tocaba delicadamente mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero no me percate de lo que pedía hasta que mordió suavemente mi labio, ocasionando que mi boca se abriera un poco dejando que entrara, nuestras lenguas se unieron en un baile, juntándose y separándose, dando vueltas, acariciándose. Lo que provoco que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer y que en mis mejillas se ruborizaran hasta un rojo carmesí. Nuestros pulmones pidieron aire, nos separamos lentamente con la respiración agitada.

-Quieres ir a mi casa?- pregunte algo dudosa.

**QUEDO UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO HABITUAL PERO NECESITABA HACER QUE SE MARQUEN MUY BIEN LAS EMOCIONES Y TODO, PERDON POR SUBIRLO TAN TARDE :[ PERO ME QUITARON EL NET Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ME FACINE CON FULL METAL ALCHEMIST JEJEJE Y OTRO ONE-SHOT QUE SUBIRE MAÑANA O PASADO YA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE TENGO ARTO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA SUBIR FIC…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO HUBIERON MUCHO T-T PERO ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE HAYA PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTA :D**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUISAS SEA ANTES DEL VIERNES ASI QUE ATENTAS :D**

**AKARY-NE NE NE DIME QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…T-T**

**AKUMY- NOO… ES SORPRESA PERO TE DIRE QUE LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN JOJOJOJ**

**AKARY-O.O NO ME REFIERO A ESO, PASARA ALGO EN LA CASA DE LUCY :B**

**AKUMY- PODRIA SER PERO DEPENDE DE COMO ME SIENTA**

**AKARY-AAAA AKUMY ERES UNA PERVERTIDA…..**

**AKUMY- MENTIRA!**

**AKARY- ES CIERTO Y EL OTRO FIC QUE ISISTE?**

**AKUMY- CALLA ESA BOCA- SE TIRA ENCIMA DE AKARY TAPANDOLE LA BOCA- EN LA PROXIMA … COSAS PASARAN Y LA PAREJA SE PODRIA… SEPARAR?...QUE!- MIRA HACIA TODOS LADOS- CAATHY VEN AQI Y EXPLICAME QUE ESTO! **

**CAATHY-MIRA ASUSTADA A SUS AMIGA- KYAA!- SALE CORRIENDO**


	4. Misión:Dificultades?

Aquí vengo de vuelta perdón por la tardanza pero señorita "inspiración" la habían secuestrado… xD pero

**Azulkg:** gracias por el apoyo enserio me ayuda mucho… y eso de por que se dejaba llevar por Klein en este capitulo lo veras :P

**Pao Dranel**: Gracias por el apoyo :D

Misión: Complicaciones?

Natsu me miro algo extrañado por la pregunta, me separe mirando fijamente su expresión, pensé mis palabras con cuidado… había pensado algo pervertido. Por dios como lidiar con él?... era una buena pregunta pero lo quería con todas sus locuras, momentos de rabia, cuando me protegía y su sonrisa lo que mas amo es su sonrisa. Me quede en silencio mientras pensaba en cuanto lo quería, me acerque y le di un tierno beso.

-Vamos?...-me di vuelta hacia el camino agarrando su mano pero antes de empezar a caminar- pero no pienses cosas pervertidas ok?- me sonrió, como solo él sabe hacerlo y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminamos por las calles de Magnolia tomados de la mano, sin decir palabra alguna pero a la misma vez diciéndonos todo. Lo mire algo ida disfrutando el momento, paro y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, mirando fijamente mis ojos, sentí como sus labios tocaban con suavidad y mucho amor los míos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda, lo abrace por la cintura. Volvimos a caminar llegando a donde nos dirigíamos, abrí la puerta sin darme cuenta de que Natsu ya no se encontraba detrás de mí, al entrar lo encontré en mi cama acostado con una sonrisa. Salte un poco por el susto, mire confundida hacia donde se suponía que debería estar y luego donde se encontraba, repetidas veces tratando de averiguar en que momento se había colado por la ventana. Por acto de costumbre levante una mano en forma de puño para reclamarle, pero se me ocurrio una idea para jugar un rato.

-Natsu!-me miro confundido, pero aun así con su sonrisa-cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana, que por algo inventaron las puertas- me acerque agarrando una almohada en el camino- No me gusta que lo hagas- dije esto muy cerca de él, con una sonrisa que él noto, le pegue suavemente en la cabeza con la almohada. En respuesta, me agarro por la cintura he hizo una maniobra para que yo quedara en la cama, quedando justo al lado de. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentí como mi cara ardía colocándose roja, tenerlo tan cerca me pone nerviosa y si llegara a pasar algo ahora?... no dudo que quiero que pase algo pero… en este momento no creo que sea apropiado- pensé.

-Lucy?- me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos- por que estas tan tensa?- cambio su semblante de confundido a juguetón. No se porque creo que me va a hacer algo, pensé algo asustada y a la misma vez entusiasmada.

Se acomodó quedando aun mas cerca, cuando menos me lo esperaba coloco su cara al lado de mi cuello aspirando profundamente mi olor, para luego besarlo. Todo mi cuerpo se tenso, si mi corazón latía rápido antes ahora estaba por explotar de tan rápido que latía, una gran escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Me deje llevar un poco por la sensación, sabía que estaba aun paso de caer a la tentación y Natsu quería que callera de eso estoy segura. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi cintura atrayendo me hacia él. Estaba perdida en su beso y su mano dificultosamente tuve un momento de lucidez, lo aleje de mi, parándome rápidamente corriendo hacia la cocina.

Pero que me pasa como no lo pude parar antes, se supone que acabamos de empezar a… no eso no es cierto todavía no somos nada, pensé un poco triste, se que me quiere pero… todavía no lo formalizamos, se podría decir que por el momento somos amigos con ventaja. No quiero solo ser eso y se que él ya asumió que somos novios pero que yo quiero que me lo pregunte. Maldita sea por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado-Pensé. Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer ya que me daba demasiada vergüenza hablarle.

Prov Natsu

Se levanto apurada, muy nerviosa como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos. Yo quiero que sea totalmente mía, acariciarla, besarla y por sobre todo saber que ella es mía y de nadie más. Que nadie puede acercársele sin mi permiso, conocer todo de ella pero… si no me equivoco todavía no le digo que sea mi-no-no-no…via-dije en un susurro que no alcanzo a escuchar. Como se supone que le diré que sea mi novia? No soy ese tipo de chicos que es romántico yo soy más de acción…Suspire, mientras me acostaba en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, con aire pensativo.

Llego con unos sándwiches, para estar más cómodo me senté a la orilla de la cama. Su cara estaba levemente ruborizada, como me gustaba cuando se colocaba así y me gustaba aun más cuando era por mí causa. Al igual que yo se sentó, pero raramente un poco lejos de mi. Reí por lo bajo. Me acerque lentamente y con una mano toque suavemente su cara, lo que provoco que se ruborizara aun más.

-Lucy…-levante su cara, nos miramos por unos segundos- descuida no te obligare a hacer nada- ella asintió lentamente-bueno y con esto… creo que me tengo que ir- le di tierno beso en la boca.

Para después levantarme, pero antes de que pudiera caminar sentí que algo me detenía. Lucy tenia agarrado la punta de mi bufanda impidiendo que avanzara, su cara estaba igual o más sonrojada que antes, se veía tan linda así. Me di vuelta para decirle que era mejor que me fuera pero ella se paró, quedando muy cerca de mí.

-No te vallas, quiero dormir… abrazada a ti…- una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, la abrace por la cintura.

-Como usted desee.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir a toda velocidad, no podía creer que después de tanto años esperando tenerla tan cerca, no solo como amiga si no como algo. Es estar en el cielo, poder sentir su respiración en mi pecho, sus manos o poder oler su pelo, es increíblemente reconfortante. Tenía que preguntarle ya mismo si quería ser mi… novia, mi corazón me lo decía y todo mi cuerpo me lo exigía.

-Lucy?...-la llame un poco inseguro- estas despierta?...

-…mmm… que pasa?- se separo y me miro a los ojos lo cual me puso aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba- Natsu… estas bien? Pareciera que tienes fiebre, estas completamente rojo- con una mano toco mi frente.

-N-no- tartamudee- mierda estoy muy nervioso, vamos natsu peleaste con los de oración seis y no te colocaste nervioso y ahora por solo hacerle una simple pregunta te pones así de nervio? INACEPTABLE, me reclame mentalmente- Lucy?...-suspire- bueno hace mucho tiempo… desde que me fui, no te quise llevar por que sabía que iban a haber demasiados peligros y arriesgar a que sufrieras algún daño estaba completamente fuera de mis opciones, aunque eso me dijera que me tenía que alejar de ti. Tampoco te dije lo que siento una porque no quería perder tu amistad y la otra era que si por alguna razón mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… te quedaría sola, con esperanzas de que volviera, claro que en ese momento no eran muchas… pero ahora que estoy aquí no puedo callarme- pause mi discurso, al ver que estabas apunto de llorar- Lucy…- quise preguntar porque las lagrimas pero me interrumpiste.

-Ósea que me… estabas protegiendo?- pregunto, asentí avergonzado, me abrazo pero con e impulso quedo justo encima de mi. Sentí como sus atributos chocaban contra mi pecho, subiéndome todos los colores a la cara -… perdón, es solo que estoy muy feliz… por todo, por lo de hoy y por lo que hiciste cuando te fuiste- una lagrima salió de sus ojos partiéndome el corazón, me senté en la cama al igual que ella.

- Bueno te preguntare algo- miraba expectante a lo que diría, antes de poder decir nada los nervios me atacaron sin ninguna compasión y mis palabras salieron entrecortadas- qui-quie-quieres…s-ser mmm-mi no-novia?-al fin lo dije, celebre en mi interior.

Pero antes de poder sonreír o hacer nada tenía que esperar su respuesta. Inesperadamente, después de mirarla por unos segundos, se lanzo hacia mí en un abrazo que me hizo caer de espaldas. Unió sus labios con los míos en un profundo beso que respondí al instante. Nos dormimos abrazados sintiendo la calidez del otro, apreciando nuestros rostros. Se podría decir que soy la persona más feliz en todo el mundo y nadie me va a quitar esa felicidad.

Prov Normal

La pareja disfrutaba de la felicidad más grande que una persona podía sentir, el amor correspondido. Pero no sabían que su felicidad estaba en riesgos en ese preciso momento.

En una isla que para los mapas era completamente desconocida, se encontraba un castillo de grandes proporciones, que estaba justo delante de una cascada con las mismas proporciones semejante al del castillo. El castillo estaba rodeado o mas bien flotaba en el agua, se componía de cinco torres, cuatro a los alrededores formando un rectángulo y una al medio que estaba envuelta por una estructura parecida a la de una cerradura (vista de arriba).

En este lugar olvidado, se llevaba a cabo una conversación muy extraña, una mujer de cabellos morados con una coleta, vestido elegante sentada en un escritorio tomando una taza de té y un joven de pelo negro con el signo de Fairy Tail, sentado cómodamente en una orilla del gran escritorio.

-Como!- pregunto exaltada la mujer- maldita sea!, eres un inútil.

-Aaa!- Grito el joven- no es mi culpa! La tenia comiendo de mi mano, casi le di un beso, SI NO UBIERA SIDO POR EL IDIOTA DE ESE DRAGÓN DE CUARTA LO HUBIERA CONSEGIDO…- frunció el seño recordando lo ocurrido.

-COMO!- la mujer por la sorpresa lazo su taza hacia la pared, creando que se rompiera en mil pedazos- quieres decir que Natsu Dragneel volvió?- se paro pensativa y a la misma vez enojada.

- como tu lo has dicho- se paro y camino por la habitación- si queremos que esto funcione… tendremos que conseguir que la rubiecita venga sola acá, pero como?-se llevo un dedo a la comisura de la boca con aire pensativo.

- La único que podemos hacer es traer a Natsu y cambiarlo por la llave- la mujer sonreía maliciosamente- aremos que la hija de Layla Heartfillia llore y sufra por lo que me hizo su madre hace mucho años, claro que de paso obtendremos nuestro objetivo.

En el gremio se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle, todos hablando en la oficina de Mira, al parecer la llave que había ido a buscar la rubia, nunca antes nadie la había podido sacar de ese lugar.

-"solo la que a perdido lo que más aprecia, podrá sacar esta llave pero… traerá desgracias y más perdidas a la propietaria", eso es lo que dice la leyenda… pero lo que no entiendo es como tu pudiste sacarla- se preguntaba la albina-Lucy has perdido algo importante?

-Mamá-dijo una rubia algo ida, contestándose mas a ella, que a los presentes.

-Mmm ya veo… Gray, Erza?- los aludidos dirigieron su atención a la ahora maestra del gremio- necesito que averigüen todo esto… y creo que esa mujer que vio Gray tiene algo que ver en todo esto- Lucy que se encontraba abrazada a Natsu, al recordar a su ya fallecida madre escucho lo que decía Mira y se le vinieron imágenes.

-NO!- la rubia grito, asustando a todos- ya se lo que quiere!... ella…-bajo la cabeza tomando algo de energías para poder contar lo que fue su peor vivencia o mas bien recordar como murió su madre- cuando era pequeña esa mujer era la socia de mi padre, casi todo el tiempo se encontraba en la mansión. Una tarde mi mamá me conto la historia de una llave de tiempos remotos que habría las puertas de un mundo místico donde solo se encontraban animales alados, de diferentes colores pero lo que mas los caracterizaba era que su tamaño era muy grande, nunca me dijo cuales eran pero ahora me doy cuenta que la llave abre las puertas al mundo de los Dragones- todos al escuchar esta declaración se sorprendieron, pero los más impactados fueron los hijos de estos, los cuales quisieron interrumpir el discurso pero no lo hicieron por las miradas acecinas de parte de Mira y Erza- … a mi en ese tiempo quería saber más pero ella no accedió a contarme más, en la noche después de que se despidiera de mi salió de mi habitación. Recuerdo que estaba tan emocionada que me escabullí hasta la biblioteca a media noche, al llegar comencé a buscar entre los miles de libros acerca de esa llave o más bien de esos animales, pero cuando al fin había encontrado algo unas voces me distrajeron. En el salón que se encontraba al frente estaban mi mamá y… Dirmit así se llama la socia de mi padre. No sé de que estarían hablando pero Dirmit estaba desesperada y le gritaba a mi madre, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue… "NUNCA LA ENCONTRARAS!"… esas-Lucy sin darse cuentas había empezado a llorar, Natsu como reflejo la brazo por la cintura, la rubia al sentir el abrazo se recostó en el hombro de su ahora novio- esas… fueron las ultimas palabras de mi mamá.

Todos en la habitación ya estaban sacando conclusiones. Lucy en cambio tenia todo claro, Dirmit estaba buscando la llave, su madre antes de morir izo algo para que nunca la pillara y ella estaba especialmente involucrada. Pero lo que mas temía era que si encontraba la llave… podría ocupar el poder de los dragones, para quien sabe que cosa pero de lo que estaba segura era que no era nada bueno.

-la que rompió el silencio fue Erza- Bueno… creo que debemos averiguar que podría pasar si llegara a obtener la llave… Gray, Wendy y yo iremos a la mansión Heartfillia a ver que podemos hacer. Y creo que ustedes deberían ir a ver el lugar donde encontraste la llave, pero con Natsu no basta…- al escuchar esto el pelirosado le lanzo una mirada llena de rabia, la cual ignoro por completo- creo que Lucy es la que necesita más protección… creo que Klein…- la joven pelirroja no pude terminar, ya que Natsu había pegado el grito en el cielo al escuchar ese nombre tan desagradable.

-No! Definitivamente NO!- Natsu miraba haciendo puchero a Mira, quien sonrío pero le dio la razón a la Titania.

Hicieron llamar al pelinegro, quien acudió muy rápido. Este al ver la escena de Lucy abrazada con el Dragón, quiso asesinarlo pero se contuvo. Acepto gustoso de acompañar a la pareja, pero no sin antes preguntar el porqué, pero se lo negaron ya que él iría solo de escolta, por lo tanto no había necesidad de que supiera todos lo detalles.

Natsu con Lucy decidieron ir a dar un paseo para despejarse, pero no esperaron que Klein los estuviera esperando fuera de las puertas del gremio, dispuesto a discutir lo que pasaba o mas bien dispuesto a pelear. Se encontraba recargado en una reja, con aires despintados pero con el seño fruncido. Y al ver salir a la pareja se les paro en frente asustándolos un poco.

-Dime la razón- exigió a la rubia. Natsu no soporto el modo en que le hablaba a su novia y se iba a interponer pero la rubia lo detuvo- dime por que carajo estas con él… después de que lloraste por casi un año su ausencia, luego de que yo te consolé y te protegí, por que lo elegiste a el PORQUÉ!- el pelinegro se estaba exaltando demasiado.

Lucy en cambio estaba cohibida, casi completamente escondida detrás de Natsu, quien al escuchar "lloraste por casi un año su ausencia" su corazón quería suicidarse por haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera. Pero de todas formas no le gustaba que le hablara así no tenia ningún derecho a gritarle o pedirle explicaciones de ningún tipo.

-Para el carro no tienes que gritarle así… tu no eres nada de ella…- Klein al oír esto la cólera se le subió tanto que no pudo contenerla y con un puñetazo izo volar al pelirosado.

Como respuesta Natsu se levanto con un puño encendido y el ceño fruncido. Y con una rapidez increíble le encesto un golpe en el estomago a su contrincante, quien ágilmente se levanto para contratacar, empezando una batalla campal, donde ninguno de los podía golpear al otro ya que los dos eran igual de agiles. Fuego iba y como contestación una especie de agujas de aire que causaban mucho daño, le eran devueltos. Natsu y Klein peleaban con un enojo enorme, el primero por haberle gritado a su novia y el segundo por que la chica no le contesto, para desquitarse con el en vez de con la rubia.

A una orilla se encontraba una Lucy con una gotita en la cien, bastante aburrida por lo que ocurría, ya que no era motivos para estar peleando así que decidió interferir. Se acercó tranquilamente para hablar con ellos pero recibió por accidente el roce de una de las llamas de Natsu y de parte de Klein unas cuantas agujas en su pierna. Retrocedió con un salto, reviso las heridas y tras curarlas la rabia apareció en la cara de Lucy.

Los espectadores que eran… todo el gremio, veían la pelea de la puerta, pero Gray al tonar que esos idiotas habían pasado a herir a la rubia y no se habían dado ni cuenta. Sabia que les esperaba una gran paliza, lo cual lo izo tiritar al recordar la cara de toro endemoniado que tenía la Heartfillia cuando se enojaba.

-requipar- la maga estelar ahora estaba vestida con un kimono corto, de color verde limón, con detalles en hilo plateado, el cinturón era de color blando con una gran moño en la parte de atrás y caía con dos largas tiras de tela, haciéndola ver más joven y hermosa de lo que ya era. Como arma tenía dos grandes abanicos. Salto en el aire quedando justo por encima de la pelea y con una gran puntería les pego en la cabeza dejándolos aturdidos y tirados en el piso.

Todos reían al ver a los magos tirados en el piso y a una Lucy muy enojada, pues ya sabían de antemano que les iban a dar una buena tunda, después de lo que hicieron.

-Requipar- dijo Lucy, sin mencionar que una aura de color negro la cubría por completo, guardo las armas quedándose con el kimono (en realidad me quedo tan mono el kimono en el dibujo que ice en mi libreta que no quería quitárselo :B)- Ice Maker- dicho esto y los dos magos quedaron encerrados en una prisión de hielo en donde no podían ni moverse- PODRIAN PARAR DE PELEAR!- grito muy enfurecida a lo que los dos quedaron muy sorprendidos y son ojos muy semejantes a la letra "O".

-Lu-lucy… pero si el empezó- se quejo algo asustado el pelirosado.

-Pero que te pasa! Yo no empecé fuiste tu quien me grito!- los dos se estaban fulminado con la mirada, pero la rubia volvió a pegarles con los abanicos y se quedaron callados.

-a! me sacan de quicio lo dos!- bufo cabreada la maga clase S- ya que se calmaron… Klein… perdón pero sé que me ayudaste en todo este tiempo pero… yo de verdad lo amo-se sonrojo un poco, a lo que Natsu sonrío orgulloso-…se que puede ser idiota, hiperactivo, impulsivo, agresivo…

-Oye!- se quejo el hijo de Igneel- se entiende el punto- frunció el seño fingiendo enojo.

-Lucy le sonrío con ternura- lo siento pero tu no puedes hacer nada…- sentenciado esto los soltó de la prisión de hielo dejándolos libre.

Klein por su parte se fue muy enojado hacia quien sabe donde, la pareja en cambio camino por un tiempo y luego se soparon. Al otro día tendrían que partir a la misión y tenían que descansar.

Gray, Wendy, Charle y Erza partieron en la mañana casi al amanecer ya que Mira les exigió hacer la misión lo mas rápido posible, por precaución. Llegaron con tiempo de sobra, pero al llegar se encontraron con la mansión completamente reconstruida.

-Erza esto es muy extraño… la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí estaba totalmente destruida- hablo un Gray muy confundido.

-Lo se…- la Titania tenia sus dudas, pero antes de poder decir algo Wendy llamo su atención.

-Miren!- a punto a la puerta de la gran casa- es la mujer como se llamaba?

-Dirmit!- dijeron Gray, Erza y Charle.

-la mujer se reía estruendosamente- a pero si son las hadas de Fairy Tail…- los examino con cuidado, mirando fijamente a Wendy- a ver…mmm interesante pero si es una Dragón Slayer, pero…- frunció el seño. La mujer se estaba burlando de ello y lo tenían bastante claro los Fairys, lo que hizo que se enojaran aun mas de lo que ya estaban- y Natsu o la rubiecita delicada tampoco esta aquí ….-se volvió a reír, llevándose una mano a la cadera-ose que ellos están con Klein o como me gusta decirle… Kiichi- al escuchar estos los tres magos incluyendo a la exeed, que no podían salir del asombro y del susto por lo escuchado. Dirmit disfrutaba de la expresión de las hadas, mientras ella solo sonreía con mucha maldad- … o no me digan que nunca les dijo que estaba con ustedes para atrapar a la estúpida de Lucy… - dijo fingiendo inocencia, se llevo un dedo justo debajo del ojos para rucárselo con aire pensativo- pero ahora que me acuerdo, le dije que atrapara al dragoncito de fuego- Erza no aguanto más y le contesto pero no sabia que lo único que conseguiría seria…

- Natsu es fuerte NADIE LE PUEDE GANAR…- la pelirroja fulmiaba con la mirada a Dirmit, quien no cambiaba su sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón… pero tiene un punto débil- Gray y Wendy pensaron al mismo tiempo en Lucy pero fue la exeed quien lo publico.

-Lucy…-comento en un susurro, que todos pudieron escuchar.

Prov Erza

O por dios, tenemos que apresurarnos y alcanzar a Natsu, o si no podrían salir heridos sobre todo Lucy… creo que tendré que ocupar mi armadura del purgatorio. Pero dudo mucho que sea débil, por KAMI, estamos en apuros pero no quiero hacer nada que pueda preocupar a los chicos.

Prov Normal

Erza se puso en guardia para atacar, al igual que todos. Gray fue el primero en atacar lanzando un Ice Maker que antes de alcanzar su objetivo fue repelido simplemente con un leve movimiento de manos. La siguiente fue Wendy quien grito "Kaze sendan doragon" (viento cortante del dragón), dicho esto un viento corto los arboles de los alrededores, pero sin llegar a su objetivo. Erza requipó la armadura del purgatorio preparada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Dirmit.

Mientras tanto muy lejos se este lugar se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Klein. Los primeros tres conversando animadamente mientras que Klein planeaba secretamente como atacar al Dragón Slayer.

CONTINUARA

(/ - \) JEJEJE

Me sorprendio a mi misma el hecho de que al final Klein se alla vuelto malo… solo lo quería ocupar para sacarle celos a Natsu jejee pero… termino así. ¿Natsu podrá derrotar a Klein o Lucy tendrá que ayudar? ¿Erza tendrá oportunidad con la maga Dirmit?... quie sabe ni yo lo se …

La verdad es que me deprime un poco el hecho de que haya tan pocos comentarios T-T creo que lo are mas corto… unos dos capítulos mas, siento que esta aburriendo la historia…. Y que no soy capas de dejarla a la mitad… por que a mi no me gusta que lo hagan así que tampoco lo voy a hacer…. Bueno dejen comentarios :D

Aaaa! Ya estoy fantaseando con la pelea final así que por favor lean y comenten para inspirarme aun más ^-^

Y LA PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA

¿Quieren que siga?

Porque siento que no debería espero los **reviews**

Onegai

Nos Leemos en otro capitulo u otro fic… :)


	5. Verdad y Pelea

Capitulo 5 Pelea! El amor verdadero vencerá!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio T-T que bueno que les guste como se abran dado cuenta… solo queda un capitulo :B ósea este T-T me da pena terminarlo… al final de este capitulo se llevaran una gran sorpresa :D

**Sakura Dragnel:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo enserio! & sii! Fairy Tail es genial *-*

**Fairytail2012:** Aquí te traigo el siguiente y perdón si tarde.

**Pao Dranel:** Gracias y si esta vez me visito por poco pero alcanzo para lo suficiente :D

**Azulkg:** la verdad es que no quería darle mucha importancia al tema de que tenga poder todavía eso seria para el final o sea ahora en este capitulo que es el final….

(/ - °\)

**Razhelle:** Te juro que morí con lo del gato, no podía para de sonreír cuando leía tu comentario enserio me da mucho apoyo :D y que bueno que te allá gustado… este fic me a sorprendido bastante ya que lo quería hacer mas concentrándome en lo triste que estaba Lucy …al principio pero… salió diferente (mejor)

** :** que bueno que te guste *-*… pero enserio no se en que momento en mi cabeza loca se me ocurrio dejar a Klein como malo… xD solo… SUCEDIÓ, pero igual era mejor así mas dramatismo xD…espero tu comentario de este capitulo :)

AHORA SI! A LEER

◕‿◕

-Natsu- llamo la rubia- cuando volvamos quiero que me enseñes algo de tu magia- el Dragón Slayer la miro extrañado

-Pero para que quieres aprender esta magia si tú ya sabes ocupar el fuego, aparte que eres maga clase S- se cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero, como un niño a quien no le quieren dar un dulce.

-Ne estas enojado por que yo soy clase S y tu no?- Happy y Lucy rieron con ganas, mientras Klein solo sonreía- vamos si tu eres mucho mas poderoso que yo- dijo esto mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su novio.

-QUIERO UNA PELEA!- el gato azul miro a su compañero pensando que era un estúpido, en cambio la rubia mostro una sonrisa y acepto con la cabeza-BIEN!- celebro Natsu, saltando- a!... pero no te contengas, por que por lo que se la ultima vez te contuviste- Lucy rodo los dándole poca importancia.

No muy después de que hallan decido que pelearían se encontraron con una especie de campo libre, en donde se colocaron en las esquinas mas alejadas. Natsu estaba emocionado pero de todas formas no le quería hacer daño a su novia, la Heartfillia solo sonreía por quien sabe que cosa. Happy se coloco justo en el medio haciendo de arbitro.

-Muy bien las reglas son: el que quede acorralado, o sea que no pueda atacar, pierde… esas son todas las reglar- dijo el pequeño arbitro desde el aire.

Klein se mantenía alejado de cualquier conversación o contacto con los magos, estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol bastante alejado de los demás. Mientras que en la "arena de pelea" Lucy y Natsu todavía no se habían movido. Lucy fue la primera en atacar requipando una katana que tenia cascabeles, pero era diferente a las demás ya que esta solo tenia la cuchilla en la punta y lo demás solo era un palo, su vestimenta consistía en un peto negro y un pantalón suelto medio transparente que se apretaba en la parte de abajo (como los de Natsu) dejando ver su ropa interior, el conjunto dejaba muy poco a la imaginación lo cual afecto a su oponente, que la miraba de arriba a bajo como si fuera un escáner. Lucy corrió hasta Natsu que no reaccionaba y al darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca, solo salto por encima de su novia, pero la rubia fue más astuta, con el mango de su katana le izo una zancadilla en el aire él cual callo rodando. Rápidamente requipó una espada dorada, con una vestido muy parecido a la de las meid, que tenia un gran escote. Corrió hasta Natsu quien seguía en el piso y se sentó sobre su cintura con el entremedio de sus piernas. Y con la espada ataco justo al lado de su cara, quedando a solo centímetros de hacerle una herida bastante grabe, sonrío feliz. Natsu que no salía de su asombro al darse cuenta de que había perdido tan fácilmente estuvo a punto de sacar a Lucy de encima de él, pero al ver el gran escote tan cerca de su cara no pudo hacer nada.

-Gane- dijo Lucy muy alegre, que se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba como estatua al ver su escote.

Se acercó hasta unir sus labios en un beso apasionado. Poniendo así incomodo al Exeed, quien declaro que la pelea la había ganado por mucho la rubia, claro que en ningún momento la pareja de separo de ese beso ardiente. Esta escena se detuvo con los reclamos de Klein, que estaba arto de las demostraciones de cariño de ese par. Lucy volvió a requipar pero esta vez algo mas casual, un chaquetón largo negro con un short rojo, un sostén de color negro con rojo (se supone que es como una polera que tiene la forma de un sostén se entiende?) acompañado con guantes blancos sin dedos y una botas altas cafés.

Prov Lucy

Me divertí mucho con esa "pelea", sonreí interiormente, no tenia ninguna intención de pelear en cerio son Natsu, pero quería verlo rendido ante mis seducciones o mas bien dicho ante mis extravagantes y demostrativos atuendo. Sabia muy bien que se percato de ello cuando le di ese beso, que el profundizo al morderme suavemente, lo que me hiso abrir levemente mis labios, lo hacia en parte por venganza ya que no jugué limpio, pero mas que sufrimiento lo que sentía era placer. Por lo menos todo esto me dejaba olvidarme lo que estaba por pasar o que estaba sucediendo.

Todo esto me tiene los nervios de punta, no quiero demostrarlo por eso sonrío pero seré capas de ocultarlo?. Lo de la llave me esta asustando por que para que se supone que quiere entrar en ese mundo Dirmit?, y si llegara a entrar que pasaría, no lo quiero saber por eso tenemos que detenerla. Otra cosa que me tiene preocupada es la reacción de Klein, pues después de que Natsu se fue él llego me apoyo y fue la única persona a quien pude confiar plenamente.

Flash Back

_-Vamos Lucy no puedes pasar toda la vida pensando en el- me decía una Cana media borracha- busca hombres como...-miro hacia todos lados fijando su mirada en el nuevo miembro del gremio- que te parece Klein? Se nota que le gustas-la mire medianamente enojada-vamos invítalo a salir o lo are yo?-no respondí ya que no le iba a pedir que saliera conmigo._

_Yo amo y amare a una sola persona y aunque me allá hecho sufrir lo sigo amando y es lo que mas me duele, por que sé que no lo volveré a ver por mucho tiempo. Lo mas probable que cuando vuelva, si es que vuelve, solo me considere como una amiga. Una gran punzada se apodero de mí, sin darme cuenta de que Cana había llamado a Klein, quien me miraba con tristeza. Al darme cuenta de esto busque la razón para que lo hiciera, al instante me di cuenta de mi mano apretaba con fuerza mi polera justo donde estaba mi corazón y mis ojos hace un momento estaban fuertemente apretados por haber traído los recuerdos de Natsu que tanto me dolían._

_-Lucy…-me gire a ver al nuevo, que seguía mirándome con angustia- no quiero nada de más que no sea tu amistad- por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude sonreír con verdadera alegría. Con una mano me invito a dar una vuelta._

**Fin Flash Back**

Justo después de eso nos volvimos los mejores amigos o eso creía yo ya que… nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, creo que fui igual de inocente que Natsu, cuando recién nos habíamos conocido.

Natsu me saco de mis pensamientos, diciéndome que ya era de noche íbamos a acampar, al ver esa sonrisa mis preocupaciones siempre desaparecían lanzándolas a un lado muy oscuro donde no se podían observar, por que su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente que no me dejaba ver nada mas que a él. Siempre podía sentirme protegida cerca de Natsu, mi novio, ah… que bien se sentía poder decir esas palabras.

Prov Natsu

-Lucy?...- le pregunte a la rubia que desde ase ya bastante rato estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que me preocupaba un poco. No contesto por lo que decidí volver a llamarla pero esta vez me coloque justo en frente de ella para impedir su camino- LUCY!-paro sobresaltada mirando hacia todos lados esperando una emboscada o quien sabe que cosa.

-QUE!... pasa algo?- me miro preocupada, a lo que me lleve la mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-no pasa nada, solo que por hoy vamos a parar y acamparemos- Lucy miro hacia el cielo algo dudosa, por su reacción me di cuenta de que recién se percato de que ya era casi de noche.

Armamos nuestro improvisado campamento. Lucy estaba demasiado pensativa, callada y algo distraída, al punto de poder chocar con una gran piedra y no darse cuenta de ello en un buen rato. Después de comer y echar un poco mas de leña al fuego, me dirigía a dormir pero algo me detuvo, un pequeño susurro proveniente del bosque, camine lo mas sigilosamente posible como si fuera un felino asechando a su presa.

-… ya lo tengo solo espera- decía Klein que le hablaba a un pequeño cristal en forma de candado. De esta salió una voz femenina bastante escalofriante a mi parecer.

- Vamos maldita sea!- gruño furiosa la mujer- esos malditos de Fairy Tail… como es que se llamaban?- pregunto dudosa pero fastidiada.

- Erza, Gray y Wendy?- pregunto el pelinegro. Al escuchar estos nombres mi cuerpo se tenso, que les paso?, estarían bien?, pero lo mas importante que mierdas hace KLEIN HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN SOBRE NUESTROS AMIGOS? Tuve que guardarme las ganas de saltar a interrogarlo ya que la mujer de voz fría continuo hablando.

- si esos mismo… no fueron competencia, son basura- la voz femenina dijo la ultima expresión como si fuera una mala palabra. Ya no podía contenerme, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras mentalmente me decía que no me moviera ni un centímetro de mi posición. Maldita perra que le hiso a mis amigos?, se las va a ver conmigo, y el bastardo de Klein también, pensé- como sea tienes que atrapar al dragoncito si o si para que la desgraciada de Lucy…- no continuo ya que la nombrada apareció caminando cual zombi recién resucitado.

-He?, pero que haces aquí?- pregunto algo asustado el pelinegro, mirando a Lucy, quien solo se encogió de hombros, para luego irse. Una gotita me resbalo por la cabeza al igual que a Klein, que guardo el pequeño cristal en uno de sus bolcillo para luego seguir a mi rubia.

La verdad es que toda esa información no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, nunca pero nunca me dio confianza el tal Klein, claro de primera era por que se acercaba demasiado a MI Lucy, pero ahora que lo pienso bien siempre pude ver segundas intenciones al mirar a la rubia. No le diré nada para que no se preocupe, pero para que se supone que me quieren a mi?, no es que me preocupe demasiado el hecho de que quiera pelear conmigo, de seguro gano, pero me preocupa de sobre manera que Lucy tenga que ver en todo esto. Pero esta mas que claro que todo este embrollo tiene como punto central el nombre de la maga estelar, claro que estoy segura que no nos dijo algo importante de la historia y de seguro por eso estaba demasiado pensativa durante el camino. Pero la mujer que hablaba con el pendejo de Klein seria… Dirmit?, maldita sea esto se esta complicando demasiado para mi gusto y si fuera el caso de que la mujer fuera Dirmit, eso significaba que estaba buscando la forma de obtener la llave.

Prov Normal

Natsu de tanto pensar, sacar conclusiones, imaginar escenas y peleas venideras, le comenzó a doler a mas no poder la cabeza. Cansado camino de vuelta al campamento, ya que se había ido dar un vuelta para despejarse (atormentarse con pensamientos negativos), se acercó a Lucy que dormía tranquilamente en el piso, se acodo por detrás de ella abrazándola con una mano por la cintura.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, a la mañana siguiente Natsu no podía parar de observar con odio al pelinegro que desayunaba silenciosamente un pedazo de pescado, todo el ambiente estaba tenso por algún motivo que todos menos Natsu desconocía ya que él era el que estaba creando es atmosfera, lo cua empezó a molestar a la Heartfillia.

Dentro de la enfermería del gremio Fairy Tail, se encontraban tres magos y una Exeed muy mal heridos e inconscientes. Todos ellos tras la confrontación con la maga de aire, que se hace llamar Dirmit, tuvieron una desastrosa derrota en donde no pudieron hacer nada por salvar a sus amigos, quienes corrían grabe peligro al estar cerca de Klein que era un traidor.

Mira y Lissana hablaban calmadamente en unos asientos justo frente de las cuatro camas, no podían pensar en nada ya que la TITANIA, había sido derrotada muy fácilmente, claro ya no era la mas fuerte en el gremio, por que Lucy había pasado a tomar ese puesto, pero seguía siendo muy fuerte, les era inexplicable como sus amigos habían quedado en tal mal estado. Se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Erza llamando a Levy. Las peliblancas se acercaron rápidamente.

-LLAMEN A LEVY!- Exigía la maga muy desesperada-VAMOS HÁGANME CASO!- las hermanas se miraron extrañadas pero la maestra del gremio hablo.

-Erza lo siento pero Levy no se encuentra esta en misión de recolectar información al igual que ustedes y Natsu- dicho esto la pelirroja se desespero aun mas, la trataron de calmar pero fue casi imposible- la mande a llamar debería de estar aquí en un par de horas- esto calmo un poco a Erza pero no demasiado.

-Muy les contare todo lo que paso- relato la historia con lujo de detalles incluyendo sus comentarios y lo que ella había visto. Nadie de los que estaba presente se podía creer lo que les acaba de contar, pero tampoco lo tomaron como broma ya que Erza no hacia ese tipo de bromas, tampoco lo diría si no estaba cien porciento seguro de lo que decía.

Prov Klein

Maldita sea esto esta tardando mas de lo que pensé, estar cinco años con la persona que mas detestaba en este mundo, la mujer mas despreciable, ingenua, vanidosa y tonta que he conocido en todos el mundo quien era ella?, Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, tratando de aparentar "enamoramiento", claro que es tan idiota que ni cuenta se dio, mi perfecta actuación no sirvió de nada, por lo menos confianza me tenia, claro que a este punto de que me serbia?. En que momento se me ocurrio meterme en esta estúpida cosa?, no recuerdo pero se que me quiero vengar de los Heartfillia, pagaran por todo!.

Caminábamos por un desierto, el calor nos pegaba fuerte en las cabezas todos sudábamos la gota gruesa. La parejita no se separaba en ningún momento, no es que molestara verlos juntos, claro que no, la razón de mi molestia es que no paraban de gritar, hablar de estupideces, reírse, darse besos que me llegan a dar nauseas de lo melosos que eran, POR KAMI SAMA PARECIERA QUE NO SE FUERAN A VER NUNCA MAS. Al pensar en eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios dejando ver mis afilados dientes.

Me había dado cuenta que el imbécil pelirosado no paraba de mirarme de reojo con mucho odio, no sabia que bicho le pico, no le di la menor importancia. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a la cueva donde anteriormente se encontraba la llave…

-empieza la función…-susurre lo que llamo la atención del Exeed y el Dragón Slayer.

Prov Normal

Klein se encontraba atrás de la pareja sonriendo perversamente. Paro en seco levantando las manos y llamando la atención de sus compañeros que se dieron vuelta al instante.

-Muy bien aquí empieza la diversión- Lucy lo miraba completamente sorprendida, desconociendo por completo a la persona que tenia frente a ella, el individuo era espeluznante, frio y estaba completamente llevado por el odio eso lo podía ver en sus ojos, ese no era el Klein que una vez conoció-Vamos estúpida no me mires así, no es contigo la pelea- La rubia no podía salir de su asombro, pero cayo en la cuenta de que dijo "no es contigo la pelea"

Prov Lucy

No sé que esta pasando, de verdad que estoy confundida. Porque Natsu mira con odio a Klein y porque él ase lo mismo, esos dos literalmente se estaban envenenando con solo la mirada. Ni Happy ni yo entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando, ellos solo se dedicaban a pelear casi matándose, lo que me dolía, quería interferir sobre todo por el hecho de que Natsu estaba perdiendo. No aguante mas me pare en una de las ramas del árbol en el que Happy me había dejado para protegerme no me detuvo, salte, corrí hasta llegar donde se concentraba la feroz pelea de magos. Aunque no entendiera las razones no iba a dejar que lastimaran a la persona que mas amaba en esta vida, NO SEÑOR ESO NUNCA PASARIA, NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AL TANTO. Me importaba un maldito rábano quien era bueno o malo, para mí al único que podía defender hasta la muerte, si bien estaba mal o bien, lo defendería y ese era Natsu.

Prov Normal

Tanto Natsu como Klein se trataban de asesinar con la mirada, Happy por el susto agarro a Lucy por la espalda y se la llevo lejos pero aun así dejando ver el escenario. Los dos magos se encontraban separados por una gran distancia, el pelirosado que sabia lo que pasaría y se sabia casi de memoria el por qué atacaría, su cuerpo se prendió completamente en fuego corrió hasta su oponente, quien esquivo su ataque con facilidad.

-Vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Dragneel?- se burlo con descaro el pelinegro, que lo miraba con desprecio y pena. Natsu no aguanto más lanzando un rugido de dragón, que al impactar con Klein desapareció-no me agás reír- lanzo un contrataque, que consistía en una rafa de aire muy poderosa. Lo lanzo contra un árbol, que con el impacto del cuerpo del Dragón Slayer se rompió a la mitad, el pelirosado se levanto rápidamente apretando enérgicamente su mandíbula, camino despacio fulminando con la mirada a Klein, quien solo sonreía divertido.

-Así que quieres tener la llave?- el mago de aire se sorprendió de tal modo que su boca se formo una perfecta "O", pero río fuertemente.

-pero si el estúpido de Natsu piensa- volvió a reír pero esta vez aun mas fuerte, de tal modo que se encogió y agarro su estomago con una mano tratando de parar su ataque de risa.

Pero antes de poder lograrlo una gran patada en la cabeza lo hiso caer al suelo, luego algo lo lazo sobre los aires recibiendo un nuevo golpe y otro, otro, otro y otro. Dejándolo sin respiración, al darse cuenta de quien, no mas bien quienes lo estaban golpeando se sorprendió de la increíble fuerza que guardaba la rubia, claro que con los dos se complementaban a la perfección haciendo un dueto sincronizado y eficiente. Antes de que pudieran decir o hacer cualquier cosa, hiso que los pulmones de Lucy se quedaran sin aire por un momento dejándola bastante mareada, por parte de Natsu que quería mandarle un ataque de fuego por haberle hecho eso a su novia, no pudo pues Klein hiso lo mismo que con la rubia a excepción de que este fue a su alrededor impidiéndole hacer fuego.

-No sabias?- Natsu no salía de su impresión, pues no podía hacer que ninguna pero… ninguna chispa saliera de su boca, manos, pierna… nada absolutamente nada- no sabias que sin aire no hay fuego?- sonrió mirando burlón al mago de fuego que lo observaba con mucha ira- ah!... bueno me aburrí, ahora…- miro a Lucy quien todavía no podía respirar del todo bien- tu-la apunto- mira perra tienes que ir a una isla hacer que el mundo de los dragón se abra y así tendrás a tu débil novio de vuelta o si no…- se llevo un dedo a la comisura de la boca pensativo- no lo se- Natsu no podía creer que le haya dicho todo ese tipo de insultos a él y a su novia, eso SI QUE NO SE LO PERMITIA!- vamos dragón de juguete te esperan una jaula no muy linda en el castillo- rio muy fuerte. El Dragón Slayer se preparo para atacar, pero se quedo sin aire cayendo de rodillas, un remolino lo envolvió desapareciendo en el aire al igual que Klein. Dejando a una Lucy desorientada, asustada y muy preocupada por Natsu.

Continuara ajaj

BUENO LES HICE UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN ENOJADO :D TENGO PENSADO HACERLE VARIOS CAPITULOS MAS… Y DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO… EM ETTO

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LLAMARA : Everdraig!

BUENO PARA NO HACER LA EXPLICACION DESPUES SE LAS DARE AHORA, ESTE ES UN NOMBRE INVENTADO MIO ES LA CONVINACION ENTRE "Ddraig" que significa dragón en galés & "Everett" que es un científico que propuso la primera teoría de la existencia de universos paralelos… ENTONCES ESTO CONVINADO PARA MI SIGNIFICA …

"DIMENCION DE LOS DRAGONES!"

Nos vemos pronto dejen

REVIEWS

Las quiero!

.

.

.


	6. Everdraig

**Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir al fin me digno a volver T-T lo siento, aun que en capitulo pasado no hubieron demasiados comentarios, me di cuenta de que no me importa eso… mientras allá una sola persona leyéndolo me siento muy feliz. A por cierto este capitulo es el penúltimo y para compensar la tardanza y la falta de inspiración de antes este es extra largo *-* DISFRUTEN **

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A **Razhelle **

…**. Y AHORA A LEER!**

CAPITULO 5

Everdraig!...

Oscuridad… eso podía sentir y la horrible sensación de estar en medio de la nada, tratar de mover las manos era inútil, el tratar de gritar era igual o más inservible. Frustrante esa era la palabra, el no poder hacer nada ni saber donde estaba, solo causa que me exasperare de sobre manera. Maldita sea, donde esta Lucy o como voy a salir de aquí, aun que trate de contestar eso no puedo, simplemente no me es posible, ya que ni mis piernas puedo mover.

Estar sumergido en una espesa crema en donde solo puedes respirar, pero sin ningún movimiento alguno, no puedes ver ni oír sentir o tocar, completamente despojado de tus cinco sentidos. Con desesperación volví a intentar gritar, como resultado esta vez escuche una leve risa que supe instintivamente de quien podría tratarse… el bastardo de Klein.

Mientras tanto en un bosque, un gato azul observaba a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el piso llorando. Happy como pudo intento consolar a su amiga, fracasando en el intento, presto atención por varios minutos, hasta que se calmo.

-Ah!-grito la rubia asustando al Exeed- no… pu-puedo!-dijo desesperada…, un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza del gato- Happy NO PUEDO VER!- grito desconsolada.

Happy incrédulo observo con detención los ojos de la maga, que carecían de brillo alguno, opacos y sin vida. Lucy abrió y cerro los ojos intentando tener alguna respuesta de estos, pero nada, refregarlos tampoco ayudo.

-No puedo rendirme tengo que ir donde Natsu… y ahora- dijo con determinación, a tal afirmación Happy no supo que hacer mas que asustarse, pues si iba en tal condición no podría pelear y ella tampoco le permitiría ir al gremio para que la ayudaran. Estaba acorralado por su amiga, tampoco no es que no confiara de su habilidad de pelear, si no que quien es su sano juicio iría ciego, a una pelea que de seguro seria difícil de ganar- Happy llévame hacia el sur, la isla esta escondida yo te diré el momento en que te detengas- esos ojos que hacia poco habían sido los mas expresivos que se pudieran encontrar, ahora miraban a su amigo con tristeza o así parecía.

Pov Normal

En el momento en que abrí los ojos fue como si no lo hiciera, todo era oscuridad… aunque la desesperación estaba a flor de piel en mi, la imagen de ese mago de fuego apareció arrancando de cuajo todo sentimiento de duda, tenia que salvarlo, estaba metido en este lio por mi culpa.

Puedo sentir el viento en mi cara, el sonido de las olas y el leve sonido de las alas de mi amigo. Después de estar mas de cinco minutos tratando de convencerlo de que me llevara a la isla sin decirle a los del gremio, al fin había accedido pero muy molesto a decir verdad. Habrán pasado media hora quizás mas o menos no lo se. No podía pensar en nada que no sea en él, su sonrisa, sus besos y el poco tiempo que habíamos tenido como pareja, maldita sea como era posible que todo saliera tan mal para los dos.

Una fuerte aura de magia llego a mí, Happy como buen conocedor de la magia me explico que no solo era una muralla de invisibilidad si no que era un campo mágico de protección y que seria muy difícil de romper. Lo escuche atentamente pero lo que no entendía era que si querían que viniera por que razón no sacaban esta estúpida cosa, solo retrasan el proceso.

-Happy necesito que subas lo que mas puedas- pedí confiada.

-Aye!- respondió algo ido, rápidamente subió- listo…

-Bueno ahora… suéltame- trate de sonar calmada, aunque no creo que lo allá logrado del todo

-Pero si estas loca estamos a mas de dos mil metros…!- me estaba gritando, pero lo hacia con verdadero reproche.

Pov Normal

-Happy solo hazlo estaré bien –repitió por decima vez la rubia, con una sonrisa que el felino no podía.

El gato halado se encontraba en una encrucijada mortal donde las dos opciones eran como la muerte y la salvación a la vez, por un lado estaba dejar caer a Lucy desde esa altura completamente ciega o… dejar natsu en ese castillo quizás en que condiciones solo y desprotegido, no es que no confiara en su poder mágico ni nada pero… Klein sabia como manejar el elemento en que su amigo era mejor: el fuego.

-Me estas sacando de quicio gato azul, suéltame de una vez por todas o no respondo!- grito la maga estelar mientras pataleado desesperada y rabiosa.

Los inesperados movimientos que hiso la rubia causaron que la pequeña cola del gato resbalara, Lucy cayo en picada por unos segundos pero luego se estabilizo con bastante facilidad. En cambio Happy estaba a punto de sufrir un grabe ataque al corazón por su error, solo por reacción intento agarrar a su amiga que según él estaba en apuros. Cuando al fin estaba a punto de alcanzarla una luz apareció frente a Lucy mientras seguía cayendo, rápidamente se materializo una espada blanca y contextura delgada que flotaba cerca de ella, con sus manos de maga experimentada agarro con firmeza dicha espada.

Pov Lucy

Que es esta sensación?, será adrenalina?... no imposible como es que puedo sentir esto en este momento, pero ya no importa lo que importa ahora es que tengo que romper esta muralla para salvara a Natsu y no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar si es por ti lo are si dudar.

Puedo sentí como mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar como debería, temblaba de miedo y quizás también por el viento, con gran esfuerzo mental y físico pude al fin convocar la espada mas poderosa que tengo en mi poder. Tome la espada con más fuerza de la que debería para asegurarme de que no se escapara de mis temblorosas manos, la levante y por instinto apunte la muralla. Cuando estaba apunto de arremeter contra la gran pared pero un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza, _quizás no estoy tan capacitada para hacer esto no soy tan poderosa como todos creen… una persona que siempre fue una carga nunca podrá cambiar el hecho de que solo será un estorbo en medio de una pelea._ Mi energía y fuerza se fueron inconscientemente, y caía en picada con la espada entre las manos.

-Lucy! No te rindas tu eres la única que puede salvar a Natsu- la voz de mi compañero volador se hiso escuchar en mis pensamientos.

Es cierto soy la única… no me puedo rendir, tengo que salvarlo, por los momento que vivimos y por los que tenemos que vivir juntos. Una fuerza inexplicable recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y con un grito de dolor dije "corte cósmico", dibuje una ralla horizontal y otra vertical formando una cruz. Se me había acabado el tiempo y rápidamente me hundí en el agua salada, en el momento que mi cuerpo toco la superficie sentí un gran dolor, pero eso no fue lo peor ya que cuando al fin había reaccionado había sido mas que nada por la presión que ejercía el agua sobre mi provocando un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Nade hacia la nada ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada por mi ceguera.

- "donde estoy?"- me pregunte mentalmente- "donde esta la superficie?"-comenzaba a impacientarme por la falta de aire y porque no podía pillar la superficie- "espera ya no me duele la cabeza!"- grite mentalmente.

Con el animo renovado continúe mi travesía que rápidamente dio sus frutos, mis piernas comenzaron a rosar con piedras, posicione mis pies sobre ellas y al fin pude respirar. Con una gran bocanada de aire salí y luego gatee hasta alcanzar la orilla, donde me recosté sobre mi espalda con la respiración acelerada.

-maldita como es que lo logro tan rápido?!- grito colérica Dirmit mientras apretaba con fuerza la llave que se encontraba entre sus bazos, esta se encontraba sin cubierta y dejaba ver el grabado que la cubría, pero el resplandor que antes se veía ya no existía en los brazos de la maga de aire.

Lentamente y procurando no estar al alcance de la maga, Klein se acercó temiendo un inesperado golpe, su acercamiento fue impulsado por la preocupación ya que el ataque de rabia estaba siendo demasiado grande y así uno no puede pensar bien, ahora había una pequeña posibilidad de que todo el plan se viniera a bajo por culpa de la injustificada rabia que sentía Dirmit. Ahora la duda lo inundo, por que razón no dejaba que la rubia pasara y llegara hasta haca, o por que no nos llevamos a Lucy en vez de Natsu? Seria menos trabajo para nosotros no?

-Oye Dirmit porque no la dejas pasar de todas formas la necesitamos no? Además seria ma- fue cortado por una sonora cacheta marca Dirmit, que lo llego a desestabilizar.

Con la mano en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe se volteo clavando una furiosa mirada que podría penetrar a todos menos a ella, la mujer como respuesta le dirigió una aun mas enojada y espeluznante que la suya.

-Por que diablos hiciste eso!-grito enojado Klein quien no paraba de sobarse frenéticamente la mejilla.

-Iluso!- rugió iracunda- Necesito tiempo, acaso no sabes cuanto poder tiene ese Dragneel?- apunto con un dedo hacia la capsula en donde tenían dormido al mago de fuego, Klein respondió con un leve movimiento de hombros – como es posible que no te percataras que el estúpido mago de fuego tiene mil veces mas poder del que tu alguna vez has soñado- una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la maga- ese poder será mio en muy poco tiempo- se acercó lentamente a la capsula de su prisionero y acaricio delicadamente la superficie.

Klein que ya estaba dudando de la buena salud mental de la pobre peli morada fue mandado a retener lo mas posible a la rubia, pero ojala la traiga él y era mejor si se encontraba inconsciente así seria mas fácil manipularla. Lo que ninguno de los dos magos sabia era que ya no seria tan fácil derrotarla.

Pov Happy

Fue increíble el poder mágico que llego a mi cuando Lucy saco esa espada, quizás se comparaba al poder de Natsu cuando estaba enojado. Luego de cortar el escudo como si fuera mantequilla se hundió en el agua durante bastante tiempo, lo cual comenzó a desesperarme.

Lucy donde estas?... porque no sales? Tienes que salir acaso no piensas en Natsu y el por que viniste acá? O en mi?, tienes que salir de hay por favor LUCY!. Volaba a toda velocidad por la zona donde había caído, sin dejar de pensar en la peor situación, pero a lo lejos en la playa pude divisar como una cabellera rubia salía con una gran inhalación de aire, respiraba con dificultad y se tambaleaba lo que provoco que cayera sobre la arena. Al acercarme me di cuenta rápidamente de una inscripción en otro idioma que comenzaba desde la parte inferior del ojo bajando por la mejilla y terminaba por esconder debajo de la polera. Parecía el recorrido de una lagrima con la diferencia de que esta era de color rojo metálico y que a primera vista daba escalofríos.

-Lucy!- llame alarmado después de procesar a medias y tratar de sacar conclusiones con respecto a esa extraña marca- tienes una marca en la mejilla- dije apuntando hacia ella, pero al parecer ya era consiente de la presencia de dicha escritura. No se movió en mucho rato y en vez de hacer algún comentario o alguna explicación para sacarme de dudas ella solo se limito a sonreír tristemente para luego reaccionar.

-Enserio?- paso lentamente la mano por su mejilla derecha sintiendo la textura de está.

-A-Aye!- en el momento en que se lo volví a confirmar Lucy volteo la cabeza y creo haber estado alucinando pero juraría que vi una solitaria lagrima caer por su mejilla.

Se mantuvo así por un tiempo medianamente prolongado tratando de reponerse de lo ocurrido. A mi en cambio no podía quitarme de la cabeza todo el tema sobre esa extraña marca, por que a pesar de ser la primera vez que veo este tipo de magia estoy seguro de que he escuchado hablar sobre ella, tiene que ser una magia perdida o algo muy peligroso como para que sea tan desconocida pero… por que Lucy no quiere decirme que es?. Estoy completamente seguro de que sabe de qué se trata y al parecer la ocupo inconscientemente.

Pov Lucy

Sabía que esto pasaría, el solo hecho de ocupar "corte cósmico" trae consigo un gran peligro pero combinarlo con "eso"… es casi un suicidio. Y pensar que esa técnica iba a liberar el sello de este poder… Ash hubiera preferido que se rompiera en otro momento, es demasiado peligroso tenerlo abierto en estos momentos, cualquier cambio de animo muy brusco podría activar las demás puertas de las marcas o peor aun hacer que yo sola abras las otras. Pero bueno como no paso nada ahora puedo ir a buscar a Natsu.

-Happy vez alguna cascada o un castillo?- pregunte mientras me levantaba con bastante dificultad para decir verdad- …Y?

-Aye! Esta muy cerca de aquí, te puedo llevar volando- aseguro con convicción el pequeño gato.

-OK! – sonreí un poco sabiendo perfectamente lo que me esperaba después.

Pov Normal

Klein esperaba impaciente recostado en la puerta delantera del castillo cuando vio un pequeño punto azul sobrevolando con la rubia entre sus patitas. El pelinegro y el gato azul enfrentaron mirados por segundos, intentado tener una conversación llena de ira. Happy dejo suavemente en el suelo a la maga estelar, que se tambaleo un poco al no poder ver nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del mago de viento, quien disfrutaba del ver el estado de su ahora contrincante, que todavía no podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba llena de rapones, cortes profundos y moretones por todos el cuerpo. Una versión de Lucy muy poco común, siempre se había mostrado como una persona muy valiente, fuerte y respetada… pero ahora no había ni siquiera jirones de su antigua personalidad. "Lo que puedo llegar a hacer el vendito amor" pensó con amargura Klein.

Sin preámbulos y conversaciones innecesarias ataco con una certera patada en el estomago a la recién llegada elevándola por los aires, Lucy en el momento de volver a tocar el suelo intento contratacar inmediatamente pero no veía absolutamente nada, no conocía el terreno, ni los poderes de su oponente ya que nunca tubo la oportunidad de pelear contra su ex amigo y ahora traidor Klein, y ni siquiera tenia el mas mínimo indicio de donde se encontraba él. Una ráfaga de viento la levanto nuevamente en los aires y tirándola sin piedad sobre el suelo de ladrillos donde su cabeza choco fuertemente.

Lucy no tenía ni siquiera la oportunidad de pararse cuando volvía a ser atacada. Su cuerpo estaba bastante debilitado por tantos golpes pero lo más preocupante era que las heridas no paraban de sangrar. Con gran dificultad al fin había logrado pararse, tratando de aprovechar la situación ataco con un "Ace Maker"

-Ja!-rio Klein burlón- estoy acá amorcito… detrás de ti- con un puñetazo impulsado por su viento mando a volar a la rubia, un árbol fue responsable de que el viaje terminara dejándola gravemente herida y escupiendo sangre.

Dirmit se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón frente a un holograma disfrutando de la pelea pero repentinamente decidió que el mago de fuego tenía que presenciar el espectáculo que estaban montando Klein con su novia. Camino en dirección de la capsula donde tenían insensibilizado a Natsu y en un tablero comenzó a escribir rápidamente el código para despertarlo.

Pov Natsu

Después de tanto luchar para poder salir de aquí no me había rendido en ningún momento pero era como si estuviera en un sueño, que aunque lo intentaras nada te sacaría de hay a menos que alguien de afuera te despertara. Repentinamente una luz comenzó a verse, lo primero que vi fue a esa estúpida mujer de pelo morado llamada Dirmit, tenia ganas de partirle la cara pero había un problema… ahora apodia ver pero eso no cambia que no podía moverme, sin poder hacer nada mas para demostrar mi enojo fruncí el seño.

Maldita sea quiero salir de aquí y que se enfrente a mi en una pelea, sé que es malo odiar pero esta mujer no me inspira nada mas aparte de ese sentimiento y pensar que lo único que me a hecho a mi es separarme de Lucy, pero se siente como si hubiera matado a media magnolia, herido a mis nakama y como si ella fuera la culpable de que Igneel se fuera de mi lado hace mucho tiempo, todo eso junto y mucho mas.

Estos sentimiento en el pasado me hubieran confundido de sobremanera pero ya no, y eso es por que ahora se cuanto la quiero y con solo verla llorar por culpa de alguien me enfurece a un punto demasiado elevado.

-ya despertaste?- pregunto Dirmit con fingida amabilidad- bueno si ya lo asiste mira ese holograma están dando un programa que se llama "golpeemos a la rubia"- rio estruendosamente

Con un paso hacia atrás me dejo ver el holograma en donde Lucy era levantada una y otra vez por lo aires para luego caer fuertemente sobre el piso. Estaba llena de raspones y mucha sangre pero lo que me llamo la atención era una extraña marca que bajaba por su mejilla, no podía distinguir muy bien el intrincado dibujo pero para mi era una línea color rojo que resaltaba entre tanta sangre. Klein era el responsable de tal paliza y seguía sin satisfacerse, lo que me enojo de sobremanera pero nada podía hacer todavía seguía despojado de mis otros cuatro sentidos.

El pelinegro levanto una mano, como resultado Lucy se elevo en el aire siendo empujada por la magia del enemigo fue golpeada contra unos arbustos, quienes terminaron de romper su polera dejando ver donde terminaba la extraña marca, se prolongaba hasta quedar al paralela al ombligo.

A pesar de que mi relato es bastante neutral no puedo negar las horribles ganas de golpear su pobre cuerpo, calcinarlo y como daño mínimo dejarlo son descendencia. Me ponía de una manera muy irritable el estar observando y no poder hacer nada, sea cuando sea quiero tenerlo frente a mi para desquitarme con el desgraciado hacerlo pagar por todo absolutamente todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Lucy. Porque el solo hecho de haber traicionado al gremio era digno de ser asesinado por mí, pero… tocarla a ella se convirtió en el peor error de tu vida, por que no solo yo voy a estar detrás de tu muerte si no que también todos sus amigos vana a querer hacerte daño y verte sufrir maldito desgraciado. Lo ultimo que veras en treinta segundos solo serán insultos y como tus huesos son rompidos por lo golpes que te daremos.

No podía contener mis sentimientos de ira y de preocupación, los cuales afectaban mis pensamientos coherentes.

Pov Lucy

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me a lanzado contra el piso o cualquier cosa que este a nuestro alrededor, pero ya estoy aburrida de esto y lo quiero terminar de una buena vez, no importa como lo haga el y Dirmit van a pagar por haber matado a mi padre, aunque tenga que usar todas las marcas… eso es el tercer ojo, puedo usarlo para ver.

Eso es tengo que usarlo por Natsu es la única opción para poder salvarlo, no tengo otra alternativa si sigo así solo quedare muy herida y no podre hacer nada mas que ver como le hacen quien sabe que cosa a la persona que mas amo en esta vida. Porque él en el pasado me a salvado incontable de veces por que no lo puedo hacer yo ahora?, por el amor que ahora sé que es correspondido luchare, por ti Natsu.

Pov Normal

La impotencia crecía a cada segundo en el cuerpo del mago de fuego, Lucy se notaba cada vez más débil y a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibido seguía tratando de pararse con menor rapidez claro está. Pero de un momento a otro Lucy se elevo en el aire por su propia voluntad, el pelinegro soltó un maldición sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Flotaba en forma de cruz con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en una profunda meditación, repentinamente las heridas, sangre, moretones y todo ese tipo de cosas desaparecieron dejando una perfecta vista de la marca roja la cual empezó a brillar cambiando a un color dorado intenso, seguido de eso aparecieron una marca era un pequeño punto en la frente con las mismas características que la anterior.

La rubia bajo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y en comparación de antes ya no parecía mirar hacia cualquier parte si no que a su contrincante, pero claro la magia que antes Klein había hecho en sus ojos aun no desaparecía y sus ojos todavía carecían de brillo alguno.

Klein algo confundido por lo ocurrido ataco, pero su embestida quedo en la nada por que Lucy lo esquivo con una rueda sin manos.

-Klein…-hablo con un deje de tristeza, porque a pesar de todo le había tomado cariño en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y ella todavía tenia la esperanza de que recapacitara- de verdad creía que eras un verdadero amigo y cometiste el mas grande de los errores y ese es tenerme como enemiga- Klein soltó una sonora carcajada seguido de ataques al asar que para mala suerte del mago de aire no acertaron a su objetivo- Kaze!- grito con potencia la maga estelar.

El traje que ahora traía era la viva imagen de una diosa, esbelta con mirada seria y un conjunto que consistía en una diadema blanca y de ella colgaban tiritas de perlas asemejando un velo, su pelo se movía con delicadeza gracias al viento junto con la falda blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo, usaba un peto blanco lleno de brillos celestes, como adorno traía dos pulseras con cascabeles dorados y a cada lado de la cadera colgaban tiritas de tela con detalles en dorado.

Lucy se encontraba parada frente a Klein quien tenía una sonrisa entre diabólica y sarcástica.

-Y tu crees que con cambiar de ropa vas a poder vencerme- soltó en medio de una carcajada- no me subestimes princesita millonaria.

-Se nota que nunca e conociste bien- dijo casi en un susurro mucho mas seria que antes, lo que causo al instante una seriedad que hasta el momento Klein no había asumido.

-_Es ahora o nunca_- pensó la maga estelar

Las arcas volvieron a brillar con mas intensidad que antes y como si le quemaran la piel comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, su cuerpo convulsionaba de una forma terrorífica, pocos segundos después todos fueron presentes de como una nueva marca comenzaba a ser grabada en la mejilla de la rubia, bajaba a una velocidad sorprendentemente lenta lo que causaba un dolor insoportable en la Heartfillia que no paraba de gritar y convulsionar. La línea termino su recorrido justo al lado del ombligo quedando paralelo a la otra línea.

-Maldita sea- exclamo Dirmit irritada-Klein no va poder derrotarla ahora- se quejo mientras golpeaba con rudeza la mesa de escritorio que estaba en su costado.

-_Que es lo que pasa aquí?, por qué Lucy tiene esas marca?, por qué grita?, y como carajos es que Dirmit sabe lo que esta pasando? _.- se cuestiono mas que frustrado el mata dragones para sus adentros, al pobre le desesperaba estar viendo como Lucy peleaba sola y sin ayuda mientras él estaba metido en esa estúpida capsula sin poder hacer absolutamente nada aparte de observar.

Como si el mismo demonio estuviera en el cuerpo de la maga esta ataco al enemigo tirando pequeños dardos de metal que rosaron el pecho del pelinegro. Los ataque que antes hubieran botado y herido a la rubia ahora no siquiera la tocaban.

-Eres bueno… puedes esquivar mis dardos pero… podrás con este ataque?- sonrió fríamente y con desprecio pronuncio su nueva embestida- "espejos infinitos"- con ese susurro espeluznante aparecieron numerosos espejos con diferente marcos en colores metálicos, con un pequeño movimiento de la mano de la Heartfillia los objetos se posicionaron alrededor del pelinegro, quien estaba pasmado de miedo.

Lucy se introdujo con delicadeza dentro de uno de los espejos desapareciendo de la arena de combate, los segundos pasaban y ella no aparecía por ningún lado, el silencio se volvió incomodo y expectante colocando nerviosa a la maga de aire. Un pequeño sonido se escucho era como si estuvieran tratando de cortar el aire, luego se escucho otro y otro mas, cada vez mas rápidos. Klein miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenían pero cuando al fin se dio cuenta de la situación ya era demasiado tarde. Lucy entraba y salía de los espejos a una velocidad sorprendente, había agarrado tanta rapidez que no se podia distinguir nada mas que solo líneas confusas, cuando esto sucedió comenzó a atacar con lo que se le venia a la mente, pero sobre todo patadas y puños.

Klein cayó en el piso derrotado cubierto de sangre y moretones que rápidamente comenzaron a notarse. Los espejos desaparecieron dejando a una rubia reluciente y excitada por la pelea, camino en dirección del perdedor que respiraba con dificultad, lo tomo de la camisa, lo levanto un poco para ver su rostro y con cara de asco pregunto.

-Donde esta Natsu?- el encuestado ni siquiera se inmuto ante la pregunta.

Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre de seguro era su final, pero por lo menos era feliz de que su venganza estuviera completo… o mejor dicho casi, los recuerdos sin querer lo asaltaron.

Flash Back

Un niño de cinco años caminaba de la mano junto a su madre, conversaban animadamente de cosas que habían hecho durante el día, cuando la pelinegra madre del pequeño, empujo con bastante fuerza a su hijo escondiéndolo detrás de unas bolsas de basura, llevo un dedo exigiéndole silencio.

Un hombre alto y de cabello rubio camino por el callejón empujando de paso a la pobre mujer, la acorralo contra la pared de ladrillos, coloco sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la asustada mujer y susurro algo que el pequeño no logro escuchar. Se escucho una sonora cachetada, luego una patada y como tocia la pelinegra.

-Eso te pasa por ser una ramera, si solo veo a tu estúpido hijo lo matare- hablo con repulsión el extraño hombre.

El pequeño Klein se encontraba completamente asustado por lo que había acontecido pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, espero hasta que el horrible hombre se fuera para poder ver a su madre. Se inco junto a ella con las lagrimas apunto de salir, con una mano movió con delicadeza el hombro de su preciada mama pero esta no contesto, intento con mas intensidad pero aun así no reaccionaba. Pudo ver como un liquido color rojizo corría por debajo de la polera, sin fuerzas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y es que a pesar de ser tan pequeño sabia desde hace bastante rato que su madre estaba muerta, y ya no se podia hacer nada.

Se limpio las lágrimas, succiono las secreciones que corrían de su nariz y con decisión pero a la vez miedo le hablo al cuerpo de su difunta madre.

-Te vengare.

FinFashBack

No importaba si ahora moría ella pagaría por lo que su padre ya pago, y al fin después de tantos años de teatro podría concluir la promesa que le había hecho a su preciada madre que murió en las manos de su amante, Jude Heartfillia. Sonrió inconscientemente ante la idea.

-De que se supone que te ríes idiota?!- pregunto exasperada la rubia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, volvió a sonreír sacando completamente de sus cabales a la maga estelar- DIME DONDE ESTA NATSU O NO RESPONDO!- coloco un pie en el pecho del chico pelinegro ejerciendo bastante fuerza.

-Acaso no quieres saber porque hice todo esto?- hablo con dificultad el pelinegro debido a la fuerza que estaba desplegando la rubia.

-Dímelo rápido que no tengo tiempo - el pelinegro embozo una media sonrisa y contesto.

- el bastardo de tu padre se metió con mi madre y tubo un hijo con ella, pero cuando se entero de eso… el la mato con sus propias manos- la rabia que expresaban los ojos de Klein era increíble, nadie podría estar mas de dos segundo sin salir corriendo de miedo.

-Q- QUE?!- la rubia soltó bruscamente al heridos y retrocedió con dificultad totalmente impactada por la declaración- E-ESTAS M-MINTIENDO!- grito agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. La personalidad de las insignias que se encontraban grabadas en su cara perdió el poder sobre la chica y comenzó a ser la misma de antes.

-Para que tendría que mentirte… pero acaso no te da curiosidad que le paso al bebe?- los ojos de la maga estelar se abrieron desmesuradamente- pues soy yo!- la sonrisa de Klein se agrando al ver la expresión de miedo que tenia su hermanastra.

-Por qué carajos me hiciste esto!?- Grito con desesperación, causando que pequeño hermano se confundiera- se supone que somos hermanos, por que nuestra relación de familia tiene que verse afectado por las decisiones de nuestros padres, de verdad no te entiendo!- Lucy inconscientemente lloraba, sufría por la pérdida de su padre pero mas aun que no le dijera algo como eso. Klein abrió la boca para contestar pero la verdad es que no sabia que contestar, no se había esperado esa respuesta.

-Yo…- intentaba inútilmente seguir discutiendo pero le había encontrado la razón, ahora se arrepentía de haber matado a su padre, no por que lo quisiera si no por qué había herido a su hermana y esos ojos habían pasado de tener rabia a realmente triste a una velocidad imprecionante. Bajo la cabeza con mucha confusión y la vez decisión- Natsu esta en la torre mas alta justo en medio del castillo, tienes que apurarte o si no se quedara sin poder mágico y morirá- las lagrimas todavía corrían por las mejillas pero su cara expresaba sorpresa y miedo, ya que no se esperaba ese comentario de su recién encontrado hermano ni tampoco creía que Natsu corriera tanto peligro.

-Gracias... hermano- iba a comenzar a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de la condición de Klein, las heridas todavía no paraban de sangrar y estaba perdiendo una cantidad bastante grande de sangre- vas a estar bien?... digo tus he…- una pequeña sonrisa de parte del pelinegro le confirmo que no se preocupara y que salvara rápido a la persona que amaba.

-Espera…- llamo la atención de la rubia que se estaba alejando y con un dedo indico que se acerca un poco, así lo izo, rápidamente saco el hechizo que tenia en los ojos- así podrás pelear mejor.

-Gracias- corrió hasta la entrada del castillo y desapareciendo detrás de ella.

Pov Lucy

Quien pensaría que esto pasaría… de verdad todavía no me puedo creer que él sea mi hermano, esto suena a novela barata, que fastidio, pero a la vez me siento feliz de que en realidad no me odie… eso creo. Pero lo importante ahora es que abr dos llaves mas y solo me quedan dos, estoy segura que la primera la abrí conscientemente pero la segunda… fue como si me controlara algo, algo totalmente ajeno a mi, me deje llevar por el poder del sello.

Pov Natsu

Q-que es eso?, ella no es Lucy… ella no se comporta de esa forma tan despiadada, algo tiene que estar pasando para que parezca aun mas aterradora que la misma Erza enojada. La pelea fue realmente alucinante y rápida, su movimientos eran torpes al comienzo pero de un momento a otro fue como una danza realmente hermosa, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado el gran poder que guardaba esa chica a la cual amaba.

El silencio absoluto que se había escuchado por todo el tiempo en que había estado en esta estúpida capsula, fue interrumpido por los pasos de alguien que venia corriendo, era Lucy, aun llevaba la misma ropa blanca y era como si recién se la hubiera colocado, no tenia absolutamente ningún rasguño o mancha. Las marca que antes había visto tenían un aun mas intrincado detalles que ni siquiera a esa distancia tan corta lograba ver con perfección, note que su rostro mostraba un extraña mescla de varios sentimientos nada lindos lo que provoco en mi unas grandes ganas de ir a abrazarla.

Su mirada se poso en mi y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad al igual que a mi al tenerla cada vez mas cerca, me sentia de verdad aliviado tenerla mas cerca pero… una estúpida maga peli morada interrumpió nuestro rencuentro visual con su estúpida carcajada.

-Veo que ocupaste el rinjihitsu…- _que es esa cosa? _, me cuestione mentalmente- que arriesgado de tu parte, para ser una pequeña idiota sabes en bastante en que momento tienes que ocuparlo… aun que apostaría la isla completa a que ya sabes lo riesgos que trae consigo el ocupar es magia perdida…- _riesgos?, magia perdida?... de que carajos están hablando y porque no me incluyen en la conversación que rabia, _Lucy desde que Dirmit había comenzado a hablar que no me miraba a los ojos al contrario intentaba por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual conmigo- es increíbles que arriesgues tu preciada vida por este idiota mago que no se sabe proteger por si mismo, cuando eras pequeña no eras tan osada- la sonrisa de la maga de aire se había agrandado con el pasar de su discurso.

QUE?! Como que arriesgar la vida, maldita sea Lucy que se supone que estas haciendo soy yo el que tiene que salvarte de todo esto, porque demonios arriesgas tanto por mi, mi subconsciente solo me dijo tres palabras que me llenaron de felicidad y a la vez impotencia, esas fueron " ella te ama"

-NO LO LLAMES IDIOTA Y AHORA SUELTALO O NO ABRO NINGUNA PUERTA, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!- grito con rabia Lucy sorprendiéndome y a la vez sacándome de los pensamientos de culpa que tenia en esos momento.

Dirmit en un acto de furia se acercó a ella a una velocidad increíble y con una certera patada en el estomago la Heartfillia se estampo contra la pared de ladrillo. Se había quedado sin aire y no se podia levantar.

Arto de todo el acto de esa maldita traidora una holeada de furia se apodero de mí y un fuego completamente diferente a cualquier otro que allá probado en mi vida me cubrió de pies a cabeza. Las llamas verde azulado eran mas poderosas, y junto con toda la rabia e impotencia que tenia acumulada se me hizo muy fácil comenzar a agrietar el cristal de la "pecera" humana en que me encontraba. El agua que me rodeaba comenzó a desbordarse y termino de salir, Dirmit solo observaba sorprendida ante tal actuación, pero no le preste atención, con un puñetazo lleno de ira termine de romper el cristal. Con las llamas color verde aun rodeándome me acerque a la maga de aire que intento defenderse inútilmente, solo la empuje pero fue con tanta fuerza que llego a rebotar en el suelo.

Pov Lucy

La sangre volvió a recorrer una de mis mejillas pero en ese momento poco me importaba, necesitaba salvar a natsu de ese problema, pero al parecer había tenido un colapse mental porque Natsu se encontraba de pie frente a mi estirando su mano para ayudarme a pararme y Dirmit estaba en el suelo media mareada.

Sus ojos verde jade me miraban con alegría de volver a tenerme cerca y esa sonrisa característica de él era tan radiante que no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos olvidando por completo el horrible dolor de espalda que tenia provocado por el choque contra la pared. Nos unimos en un abrazo apasionado como nunca lo habíamos hecho expresando lo importante que era el un para el otro, el momento no duro lo suficiente aunque dudo que dos semanas completas fueran suficientes con lo desesperados que nos encontrábamos por tocar al otro.

La risa antipática de Dirmit nos separo de mala gana, sostenía en una mano la llave que me había robado y con la otra me apuntaba a mi indicándome que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Se perfectamente que es lo que va a pasar: algo malo, pero ya estoy harta de tener que lidiar con estos problemas quizás podría hacer algo para engañarla y quedarme con la llave, sé que será complicado pero espero que Natsu entienda mi indirecta.

Nnatsu me sostenía justo por la cintura, con un leve empujón lo corrí camine sin verlos ojos al pelirosado por que sabia que su expresión me lo aria aun mas difícil de lo que ya era. Camine hacia la peli morada rogando a dios que natsu no me detuviera, tome con delicadeza la llave que al igual que antes brillo con bastante intensidad. Note al instante la sonrisa despreciable de Dirmit quien me observaba bastante satisfecha. Estaba dispuesta a hacer funcionar esa llave pero no tenia la menor idea de como hacerlo, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro tratando de detenerme a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, natsu poso su otra mano sobre el intrincado diseño de la llave y al instante el brillo de antes fue remplazado por uno aun mas fuerte. Una luz enceguecedora nos envolvió obligándonos a cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos la sorpresa casi me hace caer del impacto, nos encontrábamos en un lugar completamente diferente, estábamos en la punta de una montaña gigante llena de nieve hacia una lado se podia ver un risco inmenso que no parecía tener fin y hacia el otro una enorme selva llena de vida, se parecía mucho a una isla flotante, las nubes flotaban con delicadeza a nuestro alrededor, cuando nos vimos bajo una sombra gigante… era un imponente dragón que sobrevolaba los aires. Mi boca se abrió desmesuradamente y apreté con desesperación la mano de mi novia que estaba igualmente choqueado que yo.

-E-eso f-ue u-n dra-dra-dragon!- logre decir con dificultad.

-S-si- la perplejidad de Natsu se esfumo en el momento en que vio a lo lejos un gran volcán rodeado de un humo rojizo.

-Natsu… ese podría ser…- no quería darle ilusiones pero al parecer se las había hecho desde antes.

-IGNEEL!- los dos nos sonreímos y bajamos corriendo la gran montaña llenos de felicidad.

CONTINUARA….

WAJAJJAJA soy mala muuuuuuuy mala xD espero que les haya gustado y si el nombre del capitulo no tiene casi nada que ver con el cap pero ya que …. Para aclarar no me fume nada cuando ice la parte de Klein porque de verdad no quería dejarlo como malito T-T, bueno espero enserio que les aya gustado y pues aquí me despido… y por favor lean la otra historia que subi ase poco, la verdad es que no dice absolutamente nada de lo que realmente podría pasar durante la historia es mas como una presentación pero de verdad que LUCY SUFRIRA JOJOJJ SOY MALA

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen algo que decirme por favor déjenme un Reviews

Tengo casi listo un two-shot y el prox capitulo del que les decía en denante


	7. Everdraig Parte 2

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de verdad me hicieron muy feliz T-T, les juro que este capitulo lo hubiera subido antes si no fuera por que me resfríe**.

Dirmit caminaba de un lado a otro desperada por que los magos habían desaparecido hacia ya bastante rato y no habia rastro de ellos. Sin saber que mas hacer se comunico con una lacrima hasta los encargados de su plan B.

-Voy para allá- fue lo único que dijo y colgó.

Camino por los exageradamente decorados pasillos hasta salir del castillo, miro hacia todos lados buscando a su ex aliado, pero no lo encontró, sin mucha paciencia ni tiempo que perder, decididlo dejar la búsqueda para otro día ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Se interno por un sendero que apenas podía distinguir, hasta llegar a una cueva extensa con varios cámaras en su interior, se encamino enseguida por el que llevaba a la mas alejada.

Al llegar se encontró con que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de diez centímetros de agua y paredes, piso, techo, todo tenia dibujado jeroglíficos que la maga de aire no entendió.

-Esta todo listo?!- pregunto con irritación Dirmit, quien después de la desaparición de la única persona que podía abrir la puerta, le comenzó a dar un ataque de desesperación que hasta el momento no se le quería quitar.

Dos pequeños niños de ocho años se acercaron a la pelimorada, la cabellera de la niña era roja como la sangre, larga y amarrada en una coleta casi en la punta de este, el niño abrazaba a su sumisa gemela y al igual que su compañera el tenia el mismo color de pelo, pero mucho mas alborotado. El niño miraba con rabia a la maga adulta que tenia enfrente, pero dijo absolutamente nada.

-El portal esta listo, pero… ya te dijimos que es inestable y no se que…- fue callado por una cachetada de la histérica maga.

-APURATE EN HACER LO QUE TE DIGO O NO LO VOLVERAN A VER!-los pequeños apretaron sus manos en puños y se colocaron en posición.

-Niki quedate aquí y cuando lo indique aras lo que te dije antes- hablo el niño.

-Pero Eliot y que pasa si…- bajo la mirada porque habían muchas posibilidades de que quedaran atrapados entre las dos dimensiones.

-No tenemos nada que perder- dijo serio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana, miro hacia el piso con tristeza y camino hacia donde se encontraba la maga de aire.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es, sumergir tus manos en el agua y activar tu magia cuando yo cuente hasta tres- indico a la mujer.

-Que simple, y en eso tardaron tanto?- pregunto con superioridad.

-Claro como tu no estuviste dibujando cada una de las rallas que hay en este entupido lugar, sin ningún error- hablo para si mismo el pequeño niño indignado.

Caminó hacia uno de los extremos de la cueva. Se arrodillo con cuidado, a lo que las presentes lo imitaron, posiciono sus dos manos en el agua. Él Eliot, quien manejaba el fuego y su hermana Niki la tierra, complementaban los cuatro elementos, y aunque sonara extraño la magia la habían aprendido en solo unas pocas semanas.

-Por favor que esto funcione- pensaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo-1…-hablo el único hombre-2… y 3!-

Pov Normal

Euforia, excitación, éxtasis esas eran una de las muchas emociones que en esos momentos estaba experimentando nuestro Dragón Slayer, quien corría de la mano de su novia hacia el lugar al que los dos esperaban que se encontrara el imponente Dragón.

La selva virgen era espesa y dificultaba el paso, pero no las ganas de llegar rápido. Árboles extraños de diferente formas y colores, animales mucho mas extraños y grandes de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, Lucy simplemente y en pocas palabras estaba sorprendida, en cambio el pelirosado no pensaba en nada mas que no sea en encontrar a su padre adoptivo, fácilmente podría haber ocurrido un terremoto pero el no se hubiera dado cuenta.

La resistencia de Lucy al correr era buenísima, pero después de correr por mas de veinte minutos, cualquier buen deportista se hubiera cansado, claro todos menos su novio, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de su estado. La Heartfillia estaba a punto de poner en palabras su cansancio, cuando inesperadamente Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una radiante sonrisa que no se le podía quitar, tomo en brazos a su novia y comenzó de nuevo la carrera para llegar al volcán.

Pov Lucy

En un rápido movimiento me tomo a caballito, (no se como colocarlo como para que no quede tan chanta xZ) y por instinto me aferre a su cuello, apoye mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, para poder calmar mi respiración.

No podía verle el rostro, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esta pintada en su cara, era como si todo este tiempo hubiera tenido un peso sobre sus hombros y no hubiera podido sonreír abiertamente, ese peso era el no poder encontrar a su padre, pero ahora… ya no estaba y era libre de sonreír con plena felicidad.

El olor comenzó a cambiar lentamente con el transcurso de los segundos, se podía distinguir un leve olor a azufre, el cual de un momento a otro se intensifico al extremo de llegar a dar nauseas de lo repugnante y asqueroso que era. Obviamente Natsu con su desarrollado olfato lo habia notado mucho antes que yo, pero no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Estaba a punto de comentar sobre el olor, cuando de la nada la selva se acabo y delante de nosotros teníamos una pampa negra, llena de grietas, en las cuales fluía lava de un color rojo vivo, el cielo estaba cubierto por una nube de ceniza ploma, que raramente no caía, si no que se mantenía flotando como una nube y el porque sabia que era ceniza y no solo nubarrón, era por el imponente volcán que teníamos frente a nosotros, el mismo que antes habíamos visto a la distancia.

-Es aquí?- pregunte en el momento en que me baje de la espalda de Natsu, pero el estaba absorbo en sus pensamientos y no presto atención a mi pregunta- Natsu estas bien?- pregunte con algo de miedo, tras la espera de su respuesta la cual nunca llego.

Pero nuevamente no reacciono, me coloque justo frente a el para ver si así reaccionaba, pero en vez de palabras, solo sentí como el me tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a darme vueltas en el aire, luego me bajo y me abrazo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Lo encontré- susurro en mi cuello sacándome de mi asombro, solo correspondí a su abrazo con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la cueva mas grande que se podía visualizar. Estábamos tomados de la mano, lo que me permitía sentir su pulso acelerado, mucho más que el mío. La emoción era inevitable, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la cueva un aterrador gruñido nos hizo retroceder un poco.

-Grandine! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me molesten- hablo el mismo que habia gruñido momentos atrás.- No-vo-y-a-sa-lir- hablo pausadamente para recalcar.

Pov Normal

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz del que le enseño su magia, el que se habia perdido por catorce años y el cual estuvo buscando con desesperación durante lo últimos seis años de su vida, perdiendo momentáneamente a la mujer que tanto quería. Lucy en cambio entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba el mago de fuego soltó en silencio su mano, retrocedió varios pasos para que hiciera lo que hace tanto tiempo habia esperado.

-Igneel, mal agradecido por que carajo te fuiste!- grito reclamándole pero sin perder esa gran sonrisa en su rostro- me dejaste solo!-volvió a gritar- pero gracias- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro que claramente el Dragón escucho gracias a su desarrollado oído.

Pisadas que hacían temblar débilmente el suelo se comenzaron a sentir y a medida que estas se intensificaban la emoción del adolescente se triplicaba.

Una gran nariz con escamas color burdeo apareció ante la luz, dando paso al imponente cuerpo del Dragón de fuego llamado Igneel. Sus grandes alas estaban retraídas en su espalda, dándole un tamaño considerablemente menor, pero no menos imponente, caminaba lentamente como si el piso colapsaría en cualquier momento. Pero lo que delataba abiertamente sus emociones eran sus ojos, lo cuales estaban abiertos completamente, mostrando su asombro y felicidad.

-Mal agradecido me dices a mi, mírate después de tantos años sin vernos y lo primero que aces es quejarte- dijo enseñando sus afilados dientes en forma de sonrisa.

El pelirosado bajo un poco su mirada pero aun así sonriendo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe viejo- esta vez sonrío para ocultar lo que mejor pudo sus ojos húmedos.

-Y yo a ti- confeso Igneel, con total seriedad y afecto- pero veo que no vienes solo-se aventuro sin dejar de mirar a su hijo-vamos porque te quedas ahí preséntame-

El Dragón no solo tenia buen oído si no que también estaba dotado de un agudísimo olfato, y claramente no habia notado el olor de Natsu al inicio porque este estaba camuflado por el olor a lava y azufre, pero ahora que se encontraba tan cerca distinguió la presencia de otra persona.

El Dragón Slayer se habia olvidado por completo la presencia de la rubia, por efecto de la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Ubico con la mirada a la rubia y se encamino hasta ella, sin percatarse de que su padre se encontraba completamente sorprendido al haber visto el aspecto de la chica.

-Lay…la?- fue la única palabra que pronuncio y desato la confusión por parte de Lucy, quien parecía haber recordado momentos dolorosos de su pasado-po- por dios como es posible que estés viva- decía mientras se acercaba a un mas a la pareja.

-S-señor Igneel- hablo con nerviosismo Lucy- me esta confundiendo con mi difunta madre- hablo formalmente dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro al recordar a su madre- pero me podría decir que fue lo que paso con ella y esto, o porque la conocía- apunto hacia su alrededor- o discúlpeme me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia- dicho esto inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto Lucy, pero dejemos las formalidades. Con respecto a lo de que paso, súbanse a mi lomo y les contare- dijo con un deje de tristeza al saber que ella realmente no era Layla.

Los aludidos hicieron caso ante la petición y treparon como pudieron hasta la espalda del Dragón, este al saber que los dos chicos estaban ya posicionados en su lomo, extendió sus extensas alas para así mostrarles un poco de donde vivían.

-Primero les mostrare la "isla" en donde vivimos, pero en realidad es como una dimensión diferente, pues el tiempo no pasa. Piensen como que todos los planetas, sistemas y cosas así están posicionados en un ocho infinito y el sistema solar esta ubicado en algún punto del ocho, donde el tiempo trascurre de una manera, pero si estuviera ubicado en otro lugar de esta línea infinita, la duración de los años podría ser o mas corta o mas rápida, me entienden?- los dos chicos dijeron si al unísono dando pase para que siguiera con su explicación- bueno esta "isla" esta situado justo en el punto de unión de todas las líneas y por lo mismo el tiempo no avanza, ahora si bien no avanza y se podría decir que eso es bueno, en realidad se pierde la noción del tiempo y fácilmente podríamos haber estado dos mil años aquí, pero nosotros pensaríamos que solo fueron un par de años, esto va en que acá no existe día ni noche, es como si la mitad de todo estuviera en una noche eterna y el resto en una día interminable.

En el momento en que termino esa pequeña explicación ya se hallaban bastante lejos del hogar de Igneel, y era como si cada dragón tuviera su propia parte de todo ese terreno, el cual estaba acondicionado exclusivamente para el. Selvas, montañas, ríos, lagos, campos llenos de lava, o llenos de nieve, todo eso y muchos mas paisajes en una área notablemente reducida. Y quien mas estaba disfrutando del paisaje era Lucy, quien nunca soñó en su vida ver algo parecido.

-Ahora sobre por que conocía a tu madre… pues eso tiene mucho que ver con como llegamos aquí- confeso mientras hacia un pequeño cambio de dirección mientras volaba. Lucy se sorprendió un poco, pero como ya sabia que Layla habia hecho la llave, para ella era casi obvio que ella tenia que haber hecho todo esto- lo que paso fue que los dragones comenzaron a ser una amenaza latente para los humanos y viceversa, por esto mismo lo que en un inicio se formo una alianza en donde los dragones les enseñaban a los humanos, lo que hoy conocemos como Dragón Slayer, esto de un momento a otro fue una amenaza para los dragones y dejaron de enseñarla. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y tanto como dragones y humanos tenían el mismo poder de ataque, lo que finalmente comenzó a desatarse una guerra entre las dos especies, y aquí es donde aparece Layla, ella como maga celestial tenia el poder de abrir mundos distintitos. Y la única forma de parar esa latente rivalidad era mandar a los Dragón a otra parte, pero el único problema de todo esto era que un grupo muy reducido se prestaba para ayudar para el proyecto, ya que todos se creían superiores que los otros. Se supone que el día en que murió tu madre fue porque estaba tan débil por habernos mandado hasta acá- concluyo con algo de pena el Dragón de fuego.

La mirada de Lucy se perdió en sus recuerdos, pero se sintió orgullosa al saber que su madre habia hecho algo tan grande como esto, definitivamente nunca llegaría a ser tan poderosa como ella, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero lo que se lamentaba un poco era que no habia podido despedirse. Natsu al notar que la rubia no decía absolutamente nada se preocupo.

-Lucy… estas bien?- pregunto mientras la miraba intranquila, la maga estelar solo asintió lentamente, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelisalmon, este la abrazo y la atrajo aun mas a el- sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi-le susurro para luego darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-pero…- hablo Natsu- como se supone que saldremos de aquí… o como podremos regresar para verte?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazar a su novia quien estaba mucho mas tranquila gracias a la presencia del chico.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa el dragón.

Descendió hasta un lago en donde dejo que los chicos bajaran y ocupo su forma humana. Un hombre de unos veinticinco años, que vestía un kimono simple de color negro con rojo, su pelo era de color rojo escarlata, igual o incluso mas alborotado que el de Natsu. Los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron al ver al hombre frente a ella, en cambio Natsu solo sonrío, no habia cambiado absolutamente en nada desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto de esa forma.

-Ahora arreglemos el tema sobre venir a visitarnos, por que después tenemos que ir a ver a Grandine y Metalicana. Ahora las marcas que les voy a hacer pueden transpórtalos acá cuando quieran, pueden traer a personas, pero la marca elige a quien llevar y a quien no, por lo mismo serán muy pocas las personas que podrán venir- los dos chicos asintieron.

Igneel formo dos pequeñas llamas de fuego en sus palmas y se acerco con cuidado a su ahijado, con delicadeza introdujo la flama en su frente, esta solo desapareció al contacto con la piel, pero por unos segundos se pudo ver una marca de dos dragones con las alas abiertas. Lo mismo ocurrió con Lucy, pero ella sintió un pequeño ardor al no estar acostumbrada a tanto calor.

-Listo, ahora vamos- dijo el Dragón quien ya estaba en su forma original- Lucy… que son esas marcas que tienes en la piel?- pregunto una ves en el aire.

-Pues… marcas de poder- respondió incomoda, ya que el mago de fuego la observaba con reproche por haberlas activado- Natsu… se nos olvido que Dirmit todavía quiere entrar a este mundo… como se supone que vamos a derrotarla?- pregunto intentado de cambiar de tema, pero era verdad entre tanta felicidad se les habia olvidado por completo ese tema.

-Descuida no creo que pueda hacer demasiado estando en ese castillo- contesto confiado, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica.

·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"

-Maldita sea como es posible que no pudimos haber caído en un mejor lugar- se quejaba una pelimorada colgada boca abajo desde una liana, mientras dos pequeños niños observan con una pequeña sonrisa llena de burla- que hacen ahí ayúdenme de una buena vez-exigió desesperada.

Eliot con la agilidad propia de un niño de ocho años subió por el frondoso árbol y cortó la liana, pero esto provoco que la maga de aire cayera estruendosamente en el piso causando que los dos pequeños niños estallaran en carcajadas, lo que después lamentaron ya que Dirmit se vengaría de algún modo por la jugarreta.

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna y los niños solo apuntaban hacia donde podría estar el Dragón que buscaban. Divisaron como el día se trasformaba en noche, pero era una separación, una delimitación en donde de un lado era noche y del otro día, se internaron en la noche oscura y no muy lejos divisaron un dragón acostado sobre una montaña de algo que ellos no pudieron distinguir a simple vista. Los ojos rojos como la sangre del lagarto gigantesco se abrieron y contemplo a los visitantes con confusión.

-Chi no bara!*- grito la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al llamado de la chica el dragón comprendió de quienes se trataba, y también la situación en la que se encontraban. Y aun que a primera vista todos pensarían que era un dragón lleno de oscuridad en el corazón, no era así, el mismo admitía que amaba con todo su corazón a esos pequeños gemelos, pero era demasiado riesgoso que supieran que el era el dragón que los habia adoptado, por que sabia que los iban a extorsionar hasta que los ayudaran para encontrarlo a el, por que lo que el controlaba podía fácilmente quitarle la vida a miles de seres vivos en un parpadeo.

-Que es lo que quieres a cambio- hablo el dragón con el seño fruncido.

-O parece que eres adivino- dijo burlonamente la maga de viento, pero solo recibió un gruñido en advertencia- bien, bien … lo unico que tienes que hacer es…

·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"·-_-·"

* Rosa de Sangre

-Así que Chi no bara ya no esta en sus limites de tierra?- pregunto Igneel a una Grandine algo preocupada.

-Si… sabes que siempre que el se mueve algo malo va a pasar- Igneel y Metalicana solo asintieron pensativos.

-Quien es ese?- pregunto un Natsu impaciente- han estado hablo de eso hace bastante rato y la verdad es que no entiendo nada- dijo apagando el fuego que tenia en sus manos, el cual habia ocupado para distraerse por un rato- donde esta Lucy?- pregunto sin dejar que le respondieran a su pregunta anterior.

-Dijo que estaria afuera por un rato, se sofoca con facilida- contesto Metalicana para después abrir su boca y tocarse los colmillos con la punta de su lengua.

-Kya!- se escucho un grito de afuera.

Pov Lucy

Maldita sea, como es que llegaron aquí y quienes son esos niños?, y porque están montados en ese Dragón tan tenebroso. No es que me asustara ni nada pero era como si su aspecto quisiera reflejar algo completamente distinto, la única que sonreía era Dirmit quien me lanzaba su magia sin parar, y justo cuando crei estar a salvo me tiro uno doblemente fuerte que no pude esquivar.

-Kya!- grite cuando caí en el piso.

Rápidamente me levante pero esta vez ya no estaba sola, tenia a Natsu junto a mi y a los tres Dragones. Pero raramente algo me decía que seguía igual de indefensa que ante, como si el peligro realmente no estuviera con aquí físicamente, era extraño y me incomodaba de sobremanera.

El dragón negro dejo a sus tres tripulante y alzo vuelo lejos de ahí, este fue seguido por los tres que estaban de nuestro lado. Rápidamente Dirmit ataco con su magia la cual Natsu y yo rápidamente esquivamos, con una mirada decidimos hacer un ataque en conjunto.

-Puerta del León a brete! Loke!- dije sacando la llave del nombrado, en ese momento apareció y se sorprendió, pero rápidamente entendió lo que tenia que hacer.

Una luz dorada apareció en la mano de Loke para luego lanzarlo y Natsu aprovecho el poder para intensificar su ataque. Logro desestabilizarla pero fue solamente eso, algo me inquietaba en la forma tranquila en que se movía Dirmit, como si supiera de antemano que la pelea la ganaría ella.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen magos de cuarta?- dijo con arrogancia arrojando un ataque nunca antes le había visto, el cual causo que Loke volviera a su mundo y de paso arrastrara a Natsu, quien choco conmigo-esto se vuele aburrido- dijo con fastidio lanzando nuevamente le mismo ataque.

Reía a carcajadas lo cual comenzaba a molestarme, y sabia que si no me relajaba sacaría la cuarta marca sin darme cuenta (eso sonó a naruto :P ) y así paso. Natsu adelante intentaba contraatacar y esquivar los ataques pero era casi imposible.

-Aaaaa!- grite en el momento en que la cuarta marca comenzaba a formarse en mi pierna derecha- _me duele porque esta duele aun mas que las otras, quizás sea porque es mas difícil sacar el poder mágico, ja es como si me estrujaran hasta que no quede nada en mi_- pensé mientras terminaba mi martirio, cai de rodillas al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando que el dolor se fuera de una buena vez, y al fin lo había hecho.

-Lucy!- grito Natsu, mientras me reprendía con la mirada- porque lo hiciste no era necesario, a esta le pateare el trasero sin necesidad que saques mas marcas- hablo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Pov Normal

Los ojos de Lucy estaban oscurecidos como si un demonio lo poseyera, un cuerpo sin alma ni pensamientos propios. La rubia se solto del agarre de su novio y corrió para atacar a la mujer quien sonreía como si hubiera cumplido con su objetivo. Los ataques comenzaban a hacer efecto y Dirmit cada vez se veia un poco mas desesperada, al igual que Lucy Natsu estaba poniendo todo de si para ganar esa batalla, y lo estaban logrando. Pero de un momento a otro se vieron paralizados como si la sangre no recorriera su cuerpo.

-bien hecho Eliot, Niki- felicito la pelimorda a sus dos pequeños sirvientes quienes miraban con pena a la pareja de magos- ahora acabemos con esto.

Pov Lucy

Que los gemelos hicieran eso me saco de el momentáneo control mental al que estaba siendo victima, pero a la vez me iso pensar que quizás no habían posibilidades de que no pudiéramos salir de esta a salvo. Justo en ese momento Natsu comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, luego por la boca y por los ojos. Se estaba muriendo frente a mi y no podía hacer nada.

-Por el amor a dios dirmit déjalo!- grite mientras lloraba a mas no poder.

-O pobrecita… ni siquiera puede salvar a la persona que ama- se burlo sin dejar de mirar a mi novio.

Flash Back

-Mami… no entiendo porque me estas haciendo esto- confeso una pequeña niña mientras se rascaba sobre la pintura que recién le habían colocado.

-No agas eso Lucy se te va a salir- dijo tranquilamente Layla terminando de dibujar las marcas-esta son tu ultimo recurso para vivir hija mia, pero esta- apunto hacia la línea que recorría desde su ombligo hasta el final de su pierna izquierda- esta tienes que usarla solo en el caso de que la persona que mas ames este muriendo frente a tus ojos, solo en ese caso tienes que usarla…. Entendiste?- la pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza.

Fin Flash Back

-Mama no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hiceras esto por mi

Una ultima lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la heratfillia para que luego la cubriera una luz amarrilla, grito desgarradoramente mientras la ultima y definitiva marca comenzara a ser dibuja en su pierna. La magia que antes habían estado ocupando sobre ella para que no se moviera dejo de funcionar y con sus manos formo dos esferas color celeste que lanzo hacia Dirmit, pero en ves de chocar contra la aludida, el ataque fue a dar con los dos gemelos quienes quedaron inconcientes.

Esto paro de inmediatamente la muerte del pelirosado, quien esta desorientado y muy mareado, pero logro observar como Lucy caí al suelo rebotando fuertemente. Se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, mas que preocupado ante la escena.

-Lucy?- pregunto en el momento en que había llegado junto a ella.

-Te amo Natsu- dijo en un susurro a penas audible antes de cerrar los ojos.

El chico estaba que no se lo creía, ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo, pero ella no entendía que si ella no estaba con el, era lo mismo que estar muerto en vida.

-LUCYYYY!- grito enojado, para luego observar a la maga de viento la cual se asusto con la mirada penetrante del chico.

**CONTINUARA ¡!**

**O SOY TAN MALA… JAJJA me decidí a hacer dos partes porque era muy largo pero quedo muy interesante a que si?, espero que no me demore demasiado con la conti… es que el manga de inuyasha me mantuvo ocupada por un tiempo… maldita Kikyo la odio ¡! Deja que inuyasha se quede con Kagome 77 que rabia… volviendo al tema… perdón por demorar espero que le allá gustado espero sus comentario bye *_***

**O GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS DE ANTES ME ENCANTARON **

**PD: ME ESFORCE EN TERMINARLO HOY DIA T-T**


End file.
